


Kiss The Boy

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst? Where did you come from?, Background Ignoct, Completely Self-Indulgent Fluff Fic, Fluff, Hints of Crowe x Gladio, Language Barrier, Leviathan kind of sucks, Lifeguard!Gladio, M/M, Merman!Prompto, Noctis is a brat, Prompto is too trusting for his own good, Slow Burn, but we love him, non-graphic injury, not much i promise, so does Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Gladio always thought that merfolk were nothing but nautical myths, but on one fateful day, he saves an honest-to-gods merman, handsome and blond with an unexplained injury. Despite being different species and struggling with a language barrier, the two discover an inexplicable attraction to one another, but darker forces have other plans.





	1. A Myth in the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't found a Promptio Mermaid AU yet - not that I've really scoured the pages upon pages of fics in the tag for one. Whether or not there is, here's mine!
> 
> It's a quick and utterly self-indulgent fic that I'm gonna try to keep fairly short. My knowledge of marine biology is the stuff I've quickly scanned over on wikipedia, so if information is incorrect... Sorry, just let it slide for this. Quick note that Prompto's tail and its coloring is that of a [tawny nurse shark](https://www.livingoceansfoundation.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/large-pregnant-female-tawny-nurse-shark-comes-over-to-inspect-us.jpg). Overall, he is also about the same average length as one (Prompto is 9 feet long from head to tail).

    Blue. Bluer than the very ocean they were in. That's all Gladio could think of when he met the gaze of the young, blond man he was trying to save from the jagged rock he was clinging to in hopes that the tide wouldn't sweep him away. Gladiolus had been at his post on Galdin Quay's beach, sitting atop a lifeguard's tower overlooking the East side of the coast, monitoring the beach-goers with a keen eye - at least that's what he thought.  
  
    Static from his radio indicated an incoming message from his co-worker, Aranea, "Hey, knucklehead, you payin' attention over there?" Her tone was exasperated, making his brows furrow as he glanced toward the tower to the West where he knew Aranea was.  
  
    "Sure am. You seein' somethin' I'm not?" He replied, trying not to let her ruffle his temper.  
  
    "Uh, yeah. Distressed swimmer, ten o'clock, near the cliffs. Get your head out of the clouds and get your ass over there!"  
  
    Gladio's eyes slid to the location described, and sure enough there was slight splashing at the far end of the coast. He felt the familiar spike of adrenaline that came with the job, confirming on his radio that he was on the move before grabbing his gear and sliding down the railing of the ladder. Everything was muscle memory as he raced down the shore, trilling the whistle around his neck so beach-goers could move out of his way. Once it was clear, his eyes locked onto the rock that pale hands were struggling to find purchase on. As soon as he was hips-deep, he dove into the water and began his heads-up front crawl, his eyes never leaving the target.  
  
    As he got closer, he held his buoy in front of him and continued to push forward with strong kicks. Finally, he reached his destination, following the slippery surface with one hand until he reached the opposite side, setting eyes upon smooth, freckled skin and blond hair... and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life. The color was only intensified by unshed tears and red-rimmed eyelids. His breathing was ragged and his face pallid.  
  
    "Hold onto this and I'll help you to shore. Are you injured?" Gladio asked, finding a firm grip on the rock and offering his rescue buoy for the young man to cling to. His voice seemed to startle the blond from whatever daze he'd been in, fear and uncertainty flashing across his face. He stared at Gladio, unspeaking and acting as if he either hadn't heard or understood the question - a red flag in Gladio's mind.  
  
    The young man's arms were shaking with the effort of keeping just his head above water. The lifeguard waded closer offering his buoy again, coaxing the blond to accept his help. There was still no indication that the man understood as his eyes darted their surroundings wildly, as if trying to find an escape route that didn't exist. Seeming to realize this on his own, the blond met Gladio's gaze with desperate eyes, in an attempt to determine whether or not he was a threat.

    Finally, whether he trusted Gladio or figured he had no other choice, he took hold of the rails on the buoy, but kept his head low to the surface of the water. Gladio considered it enough of a success, so he double checked the strap to make sure it was secured on his body and on the buoy before beginning his swim back to shore. For a split second he noted that the swim back was significantly faster and smoother, which should have been impossible with the added weight of a fatigued swimmer.  
  
    The moment his feet dug into the sand, he allowed the powerful muscles in his legs to pull the both of them out of the water. However, he heard a yelp that didn't sound  _quite right_ , and when he glanced over his shoulder at the young blond, his heart nearly leapt out of his throat as he watched the man flail and roll off into the, admittedly, shallow water.

    What Gladio saw made him freeze, eyes snapping wide open: the man he rescued - the man lying in the water before him - had a  _tail_  where his legs should have been, with  _fins_. His view unobstructed by the elements or by a rush of adrenaline, he noted the thin, translucent webbing between clawed fingers, several pairs of teeth that were too sharply pointed to be considered normal, and  _gills_  - three pairs on the junction of his neck and shoulders, and two pairs across the sides of his ribs.  
  
    He realized, sluggishly, that the blond also sat motionless with wide eyes. The sight of red, oozing blood on his side suddenly threw Gladiolus out of his reverie long enough for him to snap his mouth closed and reach for the first aid kit at his back. The  _merman_  flinched and moved to get away, but winced. His head whipped back to Gladio, a look of unadulterated fear plain on his face. The lifeguard slowed his movements, placing the kit on the sand and calmly raised his hands in an non-threatening gesture.  
  
    Even if he didn't understand, Gladio still spoke in hopes that he could quell that fear, "Hey, it's okay. I'm just trying to help." He gestured to his left leg, mirroring the location of the merman's injury, "You're hurt. Let me look at it." Gladio pointed from himself, to his amber eyes, and to the large gash on the right side of the blond's tail.  
  
    Blue eyes watched every minute movement Gladio made, blinking rapidly. His gills flared a bit before a distinct clicking type of noise sounded from his barely parted lips, followed by a small whine. It made the brunet pause once more before quickly shaking himself out of it. He repeated his words and the gesture, "Let  _me_...  _look_... at  _it_." Finally, the merman broke eye contact to glance down at his tail, producing a few more soft clicks. Gladio nearly reached out to stop him when he dipped his body into the water, thinking he had ultimately decided to swim away. A surprising relief swept over him when the blond rose up and cautiously dragged himself closer. It clicked in Gladio's mind that _of course_ his gills would have to stay moistened. The lifeguard was reminded of the hermit crab his younger sister owned - she mentioned that even though it could breathe out of the water, the gills had to stay moist by maintaining a humid environment.  
  
    Despite having inexplicably stumbled upon a  _mythical fucking creature_ , Gladio's instinct to aid others overrode any shock he felt in the end. He edged further, crouching on his knees and reaching out a tentative hand that came to rest on the cool flesh just under the laceration. The dusky brown and beige skin was rough to the touch, like sandpaper - a texture Gladio had only felt once before when diving with manta rays. He cursed himself mentally as it dawned on him that treating the scaled flesh required something different than gauze and tape. The most he could do for now was clean the wound with as much care as possible, but what would he do after? Bring a merman to a hospital? Of course not.  
  
    Only one person came to mind who might know what to do. Pulling out a waterproof case from his pack, he opened it to reveal his phone. He forced back a snort at the merman's abrupt curiosity, all traces of fear erased for the moment as he stared at the phone. Gladio brought up his contacts, finding the name he needed to call:  
  
    'Specs'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise that the plot for this will end up being super solid. It's for funsies and I have to ask you to just take it in stride.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


	2. Keep an Open Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has accepted the fact that he's dealing with a merman, and Prompto is warming up to him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little transition chapter with hints of fluff. Not much happens, but it's necessary for the next part.

There was a long stretch of silence in which Gladiolus could only meet the merman's inquisitive gaze while he awaited Ignis's reply.  
  
     _"...Are you high?"_  
  
    "Shit, that was  _one_  time and it was ages ago!" Gladio defended vehemently.  _That_  had been one of the most humiliating moments of his life, and it was all Noctis's fault. He and teenage rebellion clearly hadn't meshed well. He was lucky that it had been Ignis he called at four in the morning, and not his boss or father, raving about a dragon that turned out to be just a jet plane. Gladio shook his head, "I know what I'm seeing in front of me right now, and it is a man with a fish tail."  
  
     _"So you are telling me - completely sober and clear-headed - that you met a... a_ merman _, and you need me to_ treat him _? And you expect me to believe you?"_  
  
    "Yes." Gladio pulled the phone from his ear as he was met with barking laughter that he'd never heard from Ignis in all the years he's known him. "Turn on video chat. Asshole." He mumbled the last bit, but still heard Ignis's scolding reply,  _"Language, Gladio,"_  before tapping the video icon.  
  
    He flipped the phone in his hand so that the screen pointed at the blond, who had scooted back to the water to wet his gills during the conversation. There was another long pause, and Gladio was tempted to look at the screen to see the shellshocked expression that was likely on Ignis's face. Before he had the opportunity, blue eyes caught sight of the phone and went wide. The merman crawled closer and a crease formed between his eyebrows. Quiet, concerned whines came from him the longer he regarded the screen.  
  
     _"My word... I owe you an apology, Gladio."_  Ignis said reluctantly. As soon as he heard the dulcet voice from the speaker, the blond yelped - an inhuman sound again, despite having the appearance of being half-human - and latched onto Gladio's wrist, pulling the phone closer. The lifeguard was taken aback, but didn't stop him. Curiously, the young blond craned his neck to look at the back of the phone, as if expecting to find a tiny Ignis behind it. When one wasn't revealed, the merman jerked back and looked from the screen, to Gladio, and back again. All the while he made what could only be described as gentle barking sounds, followed by a series of clicks. Gladio found himself smiling despite himself because even if he couldn't understand the sounds, he could understand the emotion behind them. Ignis, obviously, did too.  
  
     _"Incredible. He thinks that I'm trapped in the screen."_  His tone was colored with nothing but amusement.  
  
    "Yeah, he's pretty cute, huh? But- hey-" Gladio caught the blond's attention and pointed from his eyes to the merman's right side. He caught on quickly and shifted his weight so the gash was more visible. Gladio held the phone closer so Ignis could see, "-this was what I called you about. It's big, and seems pretty deep. I think it bothers him when he swims, that's why I went out to rescue him in the first place. He was struggling to stay steady in the water and I thought he was a distressed swimmer. I mean... Call me crazy, but I'm kinda worried about leaving him on his own like this."  
  
    Once Gladiolus had turned the camera back to himself, Ignis nodded thoughtfully,  _"Give me a moment."_  Gladio waited patiently as Ignis propped his phone against something and began typing at his computer. The rapid clacking on the keyboard was the only thing heard for a couple of minutes before the man suddenly turned back to the phone and spoke,  _"Right. I'll be there as soon as I can. Will you be alright staying there, or will you need to return to your post?"_  
  
    "Oh, I'm sure my replacement is here already. I was close to the end of my shift anyway, just gotta report to Aranea... Just, uh, without the merman bit."  
  
     _"Yes. Keeping that detail quiet is preferable. No doubt there are people out there who would fight tooth and nail to make some kind of profit off of him."_  
  
    "Agreed. I'll see you in a bit." With that, the brunet ended the call and turned back to the merman who was staring intently at him. Gladio felt his cheeks warm slightly at the unabashed eye contact. He couldn't explain why he reacted that way, only that he did and it was difficult for anyone to make the behemoth of a man  _blush_.  
  
    A light, enthusiastic bark from pink lips that curled into a smile made Gladio blink. He shook his head to break out of his daze before meeting the merman's eyes again, "Okay.  _I_ -" he pointed to himself, "have to go  _over there_ ," and pointed in the direction of the lifeguard towers, "but I'll be right back.  _You_ -" pointed at the blond, "-stay  _here_." He finished the sentence by pointing at the ground. He repeated the words and gestures once more, hoping the merman would actually comprehend.  
  
    Again, he watched every movement closely as Gladio made them. To the lifeguard's joy, those blue eyes lit with understanding. He mimicked Gladio's last gesture, pointing to himself and to the ground.  
  
    "Yes! Okay, okay. Good. You- you understand. Okay. Good. I'll be back." Gladio stumbled over his words as he stood and gathered his equipment. He was about to sprint back up the beach, but turned on his heel as he thought of something. He removed the necklace that he wore alongside his whistle, pulling it over his head and placing it around the blond's slender neck. It would be insurance so the merman didn't think he'd been abandoned. Those pale fingers lifted the pendant and examined it. He looked back to Gladiolus and smiled. The brunet took it as a sign that the merman knew what the necklace meant, and jogged away.  
  
  
  
    "Wow, I thought you'd gotten lost at sea." Aranea greeted Gladiolus sarcastically, hand on her hip as she stood next to her tower. Nyx and Crowe, the next shift of lifeguards for the late afternoon, were in the process of discarding the clothes they wore over their red bathing suits. With a light sigh, Gladio rolled his eyes while passing off gear to Crowe as she made her way to the eastern tower.  
  
    Aranea hoisted her duffel bag over her shoulder and her expression softened, "Was the person okay?"  
  
    "For the most part, yeah. Young guy, he couldn't swim because he was injured and-"  
  
    "Injured? Amicitia, did you leave an injured man unattended so you could  _clock out_?" Aranea asked incredulously, hands on both hips and eyes narrowed into a sharp glare.  
  
    "I told him I'd be right back so I could grab some dry clothes for him, and I got someone to come pick him up to get treated." Gladio grunted, immediately knowing how terrible it sounded.  
  
    "You told him you'd be right back." The silver-haired woman scoffed, "I cannot believe you! You never should have left his side in the first place!"  
  
    "Gods, 'Nea, I got it! Just... trust me, I know what I'm doing. He'll be taken care of."  
  
    Aranea groaned, "I could throttle you!" She pinned him with a hard stare, which he met with his own confident gaze. Jabbing a finger into his chest to emphasize her words, she said, "If  _anything_  happens-"  
  
    "I'll take full responsibility and accept any punishment that comes my way." Gladio swore. Aranea's lips thinned, and she looked reluctant to leave it be, but she did in the end. She stormed past him toward the parking area, grumbling to herself. Gladio glanced at Nyx, who quickly looked away and climbed up his tower. Without a word, he scooped up his bag and made the brisk walk back to the far eastern side of the beach.  
  
    The brunet let out a breath of relief upon seeing the tuft of blond hair in the distance. The merman was reclining on his elbows and watching the seagulls glide lazily against the breeze. The sleek and, frankly, dangerous-looking tail flicked in the water every once in a while, sending a rain of droplets over his upper body. It appeared that the blond had gotten tired of moving into the water every time his gills got too dry.  
  
    "Looks like you're enjoying yourself." Gladio called even though he knew the merman had no idea what he was saying. His tone was light, however, and the blond seemed to pick up on it as he turned and grinned with delighted surprise. The lifeguard's heart leapt a little bit before swallowing it down. Gladio set his bag on the dry sand before sitting in the shallow water alongside the merman.  
  
    The young blond started to remove the necklace to offer back to Gladio, but Gladio waved him off. "Keep it for now." With the corners of his lips quirking up, the merman settled the trinket back around his neck, happily clicking as he did. While waiting for Ignis to arrive, they sat in relative silence - not that there was much choice. A couple of times, the blond would eye him with a coy smile, and before Gladio could prepare himself, that fin gave a swift flick and sent water spraying at him. The lifeguard learned quickly after that, and began retaliating when the blond moved to splash him again.  
  
    The air around them was filled with joyful barks and laughter until Gladio heard his phone ring behind them. The brunet scrambled to get up, careful not to drip too much on his bag as he extracted his cellphone. The name 'Specs' displayed on the screen and he swiped his thumb up to answer the call.  
  
    "'Sup? You here?"  
  
     _"Yes. Where are you?"_  
  
    "East end of the beach, near the cliffs. We're out of sight of everyone else."  
  
     _"On my way."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise that the plot for this will end up being super solid. It's for funsies and I have to ask you to just take it in stride.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


	3. "He Who Is Best Prepared..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He who is best prepared can best serve his moment of inspiration." -Samuel Taylor Coleridge
> 
> As they prepare to move the blond merman, Iggy is planning 10 steps ahead of Gladio and must convince him that his assistants at the lab, the Fleuret siblings, can be trusted. Gladio, however, struggles to pay attention.

"This won't do," Ignis announced, "it's quite deep, and there are shards of coral in the wound. It's going to require some minor surgery to safely remove them before I can stitch it up... Unfortunately, that will mean enlightening Luna and Ravus to his existence. I'll need their assistance."  
  
    "There's no way to do it without them?" Gladio asked. He noticed the merman worrying his bottom lip excessively again, sharp teeth scraping the skin nearly raw already. He took the merman's chin between gentle fingers and gave him a stern look. Those big, aqua eyes blinked a little guiltily and he released the lip from his bite. Since Ignis started examining the wound, the blond bit his lip to keep himself from whining. But he was biting too hard, and if Gladio didn't constantly pester him to stop, the gash wouldn't have been the only thing Ignis needed to treat.  
  
    The bespectacled man fixed Gladio with a pointed stare, "I'm afraid I have little choice. It would be unwise to perform a procedure like this on my own."  
  
    "But you're not saying you  _can't_  do it on your own." The lifeguard argued, glancing back at the blond and raising an eyebrow in warning when he spotted the merman drawing his lip in to bite the inside of it instead. He stopped instantly, eyes cast downward as a flustered blush crossed his cheeks at having been caught.  
  
    Ignis packed his tools into his case and snapped it shut. With a sigh, he lifted his glasses slightly to rub the bridge of his nose, "I have the  _ability_  to do it on my own, but I don't want to risk - as you and Noctis say - 'royally fucking it up' and cause more harm than good. I trust those two. Besides, it will be quite difficult to house him for recovery without them finding out. I'm sorry, Gladio, but they have to be in on it. Noctis might have to be as well, especially considering how much he's been dropping in lately."  
  
    "I think that kid's got it bad." Gladio commented at the mention of Noctis. Between them, the blond reclined in the wet sand, arms behind his head as his bright eyes looked between the two men as they spoke.  
  
    "Oh, do you now? Thank goodness I have your opinion on the matter." Ignis shot back, dripping with false interest. Gladio chuckled because despite the man's cold tone, his face had flushed bright pink.  
  
    "You're both helpless." The brunet tried not to sound too amused, sighing as he continued, "But yeah, you're right. We shouldn't risk his health... I guess if you trust them enough... They have to swear not to talk about it to  _anyone_."  
  
    "Luna and Ravus are too dignified to go about gossiping. They're good people." Ignis assured him.  
  
    "So, uh... How do we get him to your office?" Gladio met the merman's stare, charmed that the blond's lips curved into a small grin whenever their eyes met. The brunet caught the subtle quirk of Ignis's brow - the smallest details never seemed to get past the man.  
  
    "Lucky for you, I have a plan already." Ignis smirked, pushing his glasses up confidently.  
  
    "Ever the strategist." Gladio matched his smirk. The man was nothing if not constantly prepared, "I knew I could rely on you."  
  
    "As you should. What would you do without me?" Ignis rose to his feet, brushing the sand off of his damp slacks. "Obviously the most difficult thing is making sure that no one sees him while we load and unload him, so I've brought a sling we typically use for dolphins. I also brought a tarp that should be long enough to cover him, as well as a spray bottle we can use to mist his gills. It's all in the back of the truck."  
  
    Ignis set his hands on his hips and surveyed the area, "I believe the best thing will be for me to bring the truck 'round here. I can park at the patch of grass up there." He gestured with his head to the area he spoke of, "It's far enough that no one will see from the beach, but close enough that transferring him into the back will be easy. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
    "Sounds good." Gladio waved Ignis off as he made the trek back to the parking lot with his supply case. Seconds later, he found his eyes locked on the merman's profile. He was sitting up again, gazing out at the horizon with an expression of longing. He heaved a large sigh, breathing out through his mouth in an attempt to blow a lock of hair away that had fallen into his face. He caught sight of Gladio out of his peripherals and turned his head to give the brunet his full attention.  
  
    The lifeguard gave him a crooked smile and before he could stop himself, he reached out to tuck the blond lock back in place. His fingertips lingered in his hair longer than was probably appropriate, lightly combing through it. In that moment, neither of them could break the spell that seemed to envelop them. Crystal blue eyes studied the lifeguard's face before lifting a clawed finger to ghost over the scar that stretched over his left eye. Gladio found himself holding his breath, trying not to shiver at the teasing sensation.  
  
    The pads of the blond's fingers didn't find solid ground until they reached the dark stubble covering Gladio's jaw. He spent several moments dragging his fingers over the rough texture, moving upwards until it transitioned to shaved brunet hair. At the feeling of those slim fingertips combing through his tangled mane, Gladio couldn't help swallowing as his heart lurched. Sharp eyes followed the movement of his Adam's apple and in a second the merman drew his lip between his teeth.  
  
    "Ah!" It was a quick, warning sound that Gladio had made earlier while they were examining his tail. It was meant to remind the blond not to keep biting his already raw lip. His wide eyes flicked back up to meet Gladio's gaze again, releasing his bottom lip as if he hadn't just been caught. The expression was cute - too cute. The brunet kept trying to remind himself of the situation: this was a mythical creature, not a man, and there was no reason that within a single afternoon he should be seriously considering  _kissing_  said creature.  
  
    He was mentally pinching himself, trying to shake himself out of his current mindset; but then the merman's cool, smooth palm slid back down against his cheek and Gladio found himself leaning close. His body moved of its own volition even as his brain screamed at him to stop. He heard a stuttering breath from the blond in front of him, and felt a second cool hand rest feather-light on his chest. The sound of a splash didn't quite register in his mind until flecks of icy water pelted both of them.  
  
    Just like that, staring at each other with wide, stunned eyes, the spell was broken. It looked as if the merman was struggling to hide a guilty smile. Gladio couldn't stop the surprised huff of laughter that left his lips. Thank the six that the merman's tail had a mind of its own and splashed to keep his gills wet, pulling them out of the moment. A thought flashed across the lifeguard's mind, curiously wondering if that had been the enchantment that so many merfolk legends warned of. If it was, it was also curious that even the merman seemed to be as entranced as Gladio had been. Gladio's laughter appeared to make the blond relax, and a series of rapid clicks left his mouth as his smiling lips fell open. The lifeguard entertained the idea that it was how merfolk laughed.  
  
    Soon enough, they heard the rumbling of an engine as a white work truck parked atop the grassy platform above them, just before it transitioned into sand. Ignis exited, elegant as always, and rounded to the truck bed in several long strides.  
  
    "Gladio, if you will." He called, waving for the lifeguard to join him. Ignis opened the bed and tugged at two metal poles connected by blue, padded material - the dolphin sling. He directed it toward Gladiolus as he strode up to Ignis's side. He lifted it onto his shoulder and spun - diligently making sure he didn't hit Ignis or the truck - to return to the tide. Iggy followed shortly behind him, soft crinkling indicating that the tarp filled his arms.  
  
    Clear, blue eyes lit up upon seeing Ignis once more, and the merman had a wide grin plastered on his face while waving. He watched eagerly - with child-like wonderment, Gladio thought, which was entirely too adorable - as Ignis laid the tarp down and proceeded to help Gladiolus unroll the sling and slide it half-way into the water, letting it lay flat.  
  
    "You might have more luck coaxing him onto the sling. Once he's in position, we must act quickly: we cover him and then lift the sling before he has time to react and fling himself out. I'm afraid we may only have one shot. If he escapes our attempt, he'll likely be too startled and distrustful to allow us to try again.  
  
    "Remember, Gladio-" Ignis pointedly focused on the larger man, poking two fingers into his chest to emphasize his point, "while he may share physical similarities to us, he is still a considerably untamed creature who will undoubtedly act on instinct when threatened."  
  
    Gladio nodded firmly, which thankfully relieved the pressure from Ignis's fingers as the shorter man turned to begin unfolding the tarp. The brunet turned his attention to the merman, kneeling in front of him and once again brushing away the stubborn golden lock that kept falling across his face. The blond's eyes fluttered closed and he turned his head, nuzzling his cheek against Gladiolus's hand. Gladio, stunned, blinked a few times and glanced over his shoulder to catch Iggy's dumbfounded stare. He must have heard the sound too. There was no mistaking it - the merman was  _purring_. The low hum that vibrated from his throat and through Gladio's hand made his heart lurch treacherously in his chest.  
  
     _Oh, boy..._  
  
    "Quickly, Gladio," Ignis finally sighed. The lifeguard grunted in acknowledgement, swallowing his nerves and scooching over, directing the blond to the sling. That freckled face fell in disappointment at the loss of Gladio's warm hand on his cheek, however, it was quickly replaced by curiosity, tilting his head to the side as Gladiolus patted the sling. That oceanic gaze met his and he cocked one pale eyebrow. The large man scrubbed a hand through his hair, trying to think of a way to make the creature understand. Miming seemed to work well before, Gladio thought, so he decided to give it another shot.  
  
    The lifeguard climbed over the sling and reclined on top of it, arms behind his head. A smile quirked the blond's mouth as he leaned down, twisting his body to regard him properly, coyly tucking his hair behind his ear. Gladio couldn't help smirking smugly... and immediately cursed his flirtatious nature at the sight of the blush rising on those pale cheeks. His eyes flicked down, too bashful to meet Gladio's eyes for the moment. Light eyelashes brushed against rosy, mottled cheeks, and damn if it wasn't one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever set eyes on. They were only closed for a beat before the merman locked on his gaze again, ever-so-lightly biting his lip.  
  
    The brunet rolled off the sling and again directed the blond to lie in the sling as he did. A dazzling smile crossed the blond's features and positioned himself onto the sling, mimicking Gladio's position. The lifeguard tried not to let a twinge of guilt stain his expression as he smiled back, brushing the backs of his fingers over the merman's cheekbone.  
  
    "Let's move quickly." Ignis broke their reverie, looking to Gladio for confirmation that they were ready.  
  
    "Yup. Three... Two... One... _Go!_ " Ignis tossed the tarp evenly over the merman, and in perfect synchrony, they hoisted the bars, ensuring that the merman couldn't roll or flop out. They both winced at the sharp yelp from under the tarp. Webbed hands scrabbled at the tarp, clawing at it to pull the material down. One hand found Gladio's wrist and clamped around it, digging sharp claws into his skin. He grunted, face twisting in pain, but ground his teeth through the discomfort as they closed in on the truck.  
  
    Amber eyes flitted down and caught sight of vibrantly enraged eyes - enraged, but also terrified, and Gladio's gut twisted unpleasantly. The merman was jostled just enough as they raised the sling further that he lost his grip on Gladio's now-bloodied wrist. He was secured in the back of the truck, the metal bars resting in the bed in a way that kept the merman loosely cradled in the sling.  
  
    "Are you alright?" Ignis asked, rounding the truck and spotting Gladio's wrist.  
  
    "Yeah, he got me a little, but he was freaked out. Can't really blame him." Gladio grunted, rotating his arm for Ignis to see. As they spoke, they heard the merman's barks, louder than ever before, as if he were calling for help - and it was very likely he was.  
  
    "Even so. Let's clean and wrap it for now. Once we get to the lab, I'll take a proper look at it. Within seconds, Ignis had his first aid kit out, and Gladio reached for the alcohol wipes. Iggy slapped his hand away, "Not that. Alcohol wipes are for sanitizing skin before making incisions and will only irritate the tissue and delay healing. Use this instead," Ignis held up a blue labeled packet, "Benzalkonium Chloride, much gentler and ideal for cuts and healing wounds."  
  
    Once cleaned and wrapped with a layer of gauze, Ignis directed Gladio to sit in the truck bed with the merman to mist his gills when they got too dry. Gladio made himself as comfortable as possible while the truck began to move, and kept a keen eye on the blond's movements whenever he reached over with the spray bottle. The merman's barks had died down to whines and whimpers, and stayed that way through the whole drive. Through most of it, he ignored the lifeguard until it was time to wet his gills. During those times, red rimmed sapphire eyes glared at him, and from the tense set of his jaw, Gladio could tell he was clenching his teeth.  
  
    "Hey, I'm sorry, but this is the only way we can take care of that." Gladio apologized even though he was sure the merman couldn't understand. The blond heaved a heavy sigh, and Gladio followed suit soon after. Gladiolus couldn't explain why he was so affected by the merman's distress. It wasn't even so much that he was in distress - well, that was part of it, but it was mostly because he felt like he'd betrayed the creature's trust. He had so easily and openly attached himself to Gladio in such a short time.  
  
     _And I fucked it all up,_  Gladio thought, pinching the bridge of his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I can't avoid angst no matter how hard I try. It won't be too bad, though. Maybe. I don't know.
> 
> Also I hope that little first aid tid-bit sticks in all your minds! I discovered this after getting my industrial piercing, the guy was aggressive (in a good way) in his warnings to _not ever, under any circumstances_ use rubbing alcohol OR hydrogen peroxide to clean it. BZK wipes for wounds/broken skin/mild burns, BZK wipes and non-iodized salt water rinses for piercings -- rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide are big no-no's for those!! Practice safe first aid, y'all!
> 
> Keeping these chapters short lifts some pressure and stress off of my shoulders. I've been in the mindset of writing _long_ chapters for years and I forgot that it's also perfectly fine to write short little pieces.
> 
> Also- you think I'd let them kiss this early in the story? Pfft.
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> I can't promise that the plot for this will end up being super solid. It's for funsies and I have to ask you to just take it in stride.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


	4. Petty, Pissy Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Ravus meet the little blond merman and quickly set to work with Ignis to treat his injury. While waiting, Gladio discovers missed texts from Noctis and decides the young man has the worst timing in the world. They also flip each other off. Multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't apparent in the last three chapters, this is an au where there is no monarch or royal family. Regis and Clarus are probably important business men in Insomnia - co-CEOs or something - and Noctis is a spoiled brat (in the best way) who lives in Galdin like everyone else. And Galdin is a small-ish resort town, Galdin Quay is their major attraction, etc.
> 
> WHOOP!
> 
> (also, another reminder that I'm also not an expert with surgical practices, especially concerning marine life. So if I'm getting stuff wrong, don't mention it.)

    "I can't believe it - a merman! A real-life merman!" Lunafreya gasped, hands ghosting over the large tail. The merman's irritation toward Gladiolus and Ignis was temporarily forgotten when Luna literally dropped what she was doing upon seeing her boss remove the tarp. He blinked several times while Luna fawned over him, seemingly unsure of how to feel about her.  
  
    "Unbelievable..." Ravus murmured beside her, eyebrows knitted. He shook his head slightly as though doing so would disperse the illusion before him.  
  
    "A child of Leviathan. By the gods, the legends are real." Luna crowed, swiping a tear from her eye as she examined the merman's face up close. The merman perked up, his eyes alight at the mention of Leviathan. Small noises of surprise bubbled from Gladio and Ignis - it was the first indication that the creature truly understood something in their language.  
  
    "He understands the Tidemother's name? You said he didn't respond to our language." Ravus spoke their thoughts.  
  
    "It's the first recognition I've seen from him. Now, as much as we'd all like to sit here and observe, we should proceed with the extraction posthaste." Ignis clapped his hands together. He gave instructions to Ravus to prepare a light anesthesia designed to numb the area around the gash, and asked Luna to ready the operation room. They moved efficiently, and the merman was too busy watching them to be properly frightened.  
  
     _He's too curious for his own good,_  Gladio thought with a smirk and leaned against one of the many stainless steel counters in the lab. The bright white lights left very little shadow in the room, especially considering the glossy white tile floors easily reflected said light. The lab was admittedly small - not including the housing tank that spanned behind the building - and yet Ignis had filled it with high-end equipment while still maintaining a clean, bright, almost futuristic aesthetic. A wide fish tank acted as a wall that separated the lab from the small reception area - which Gladio knew held shelves and display cases filled with various shells, fossils, and several other trinkets they had discovered in the sea.  
  
    Quiet as he could, Gladio leaned forward with spray bottle in hand and began misting the blond's gills while he was distracted. The merman started, head whipping around to find where the spray came from. For a moment his eyes were wide, clear azure before narrowing, as if he had momentarily forgotten he was supposed to be upset with the lifeguard. The brunet presented his hands in a gesture of surrender, spray bottle hanging in the crook of his thumb and forefinger. Those eyes flicked down to Gladio's wrapped wrist, and the lifeguard saw a flash of guilt cross the merman's soft features. Before Gladio could make a move, the trio - in fresh scrubs and caps - returned to bring the merman to the operating room, with Ravus and Ignis lifting him in the sling and Luna plucking the spray bottle from Gladio's hand with a gentle smile.  
  
    "We'll be through soon enough." Luna reassured him before following the others through the door. From where he stood, Gladio could see the merman craning his neck to keep him within view and letting out worried barks - soft little sounds that grew louder and higher-pitched as he started losing sight of Gladio.  
  
    "Steady, Ravus." Ignis commanded with a calmness that only years of experience with untamed sealife could bring. The barks and whines were muffled as the door closed and the lifeguard let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Finally, he looked himself over for the first time since leaving the beach, remembering that he was still in his uniform. His swim trunks, tank top, skin, and even his hair - as he reached up to touch - were all crusted with sand and salt from the ocean. Now was as good a time as any to wash up and change, he figured.  
  
    Slinging his bag onto his shoulder from where he'd dropped it at the lab's side entrance, he navigated to a small washroom he knew housed a shower stall. He knew Ignis used it often because he was prone to literally living at his workplace at times - especially when no one thought to come around to drag him away. Luna and Ravus also had their stints of spending multiple nights in the lab, Ignis had claimed, but they weren't nearly as bad as him from the sound of it. Gladio peeled his uniform off before turning on the water and stepping under the hot spray. He washed with one hand and awkwardly held his gauze-wrapped arm out to keep it dry.  
  
  
  
  
    Feeling refreshed and wearing dry, comfortable sweatpants and a loose, black v-neck, Gladio padded past the fish tank and reception desk to land heavily on the plush sofa against the wall. He let out a groan of pleasure at how comfortably he sunk into the cushions. It was honestly the best couch on the entire fucking planet, if Gladio had any say on the matter. Throwing an arm under his head to prop it up, he swiped his thumb over his phone screen to unlock it and was greeted with several text notifications from Noctis. This time the groan that left the lifeguard's mouth was one of exasperation. He opened the notifications and sighed.  
  
  
         **Noctass [3:41pm]:** do u know what iggy's doing? (⌐▭_▭)  
  
         **Noctass [3:53pm]:**??????????  
  
         **Noctass [3:55pm]:** don't ignore me dude  
  
         **Noctass [4:20pm]:** dude what the fuck? neither of u are this committed to ignoring me  
  
         **Noctass [4:21pm]:** at least i didn't think u were  t(= n =)t  
  
         **Noctass [4:34pm]:** DUDE COME ON  
  
         **Noctass [4:35pm]:** I KNOW U GOT OFF AT 3:30  t(ò n ó)t  
  
         **Noctass [5:00pm]:** answer me  
  
         **Noctass [5:00pm]:** ┌П┐Ò  ^  Ó┌П┐  
  
         **Noctass [5:05pm]:** answer meeeeee  
  
         **Noctass [5:05pm]:** П                  П  
        ┌| |┐Ò  ^  Ó┌| |┐  
  
         **Noctass [5:10pm]:**  gladioooooooo  
  
         **Noctass [5:10pm]:** П                 П  
        | |                 | |  
        ┌| |┐Ò  ^  Ó┌| |┐  
  
  
    Gladiolus was caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to find Noctis and punch him for blowing up his phone. He thought Noctis knew better than to pester him when he didn't reply immediately, even when he was off the clock... He  _thought_. Noctis only behaved this way when neither he nor Ignis were able to answer him, although he doubted the raven haired man was even a fraction as obnoxious toward Ignis as he was to him.  _The kid needs more friends that he can pester besides us,_  Gladio thought idly, his thumbs tapping lightly on the screen as he typed his reply.  
  
  
         **Gladio [5:33pm]:** Chill the fuck out, we're not ignoring you  
  
         **Gladio [5:33pm]:**  Brat  ┌П┐(=︿=)  
  
  
         **Noctass [5:34pm]:** OMG FINALLY  t(= n =)t  
  
         **Noctass [5:34pm]:** so...do u know where iggy is then?  
  
  
         **Gladio [5:35pm]:** Busy. Working. Like an adult.  
  
         **Gladio [5:36pm]:**  Why? Missing him, lover boy?  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
    The lifeguard snorted quietly when he didn't get an immediate response. Noctis hadn't  _explicitly_  told Gladio that he liked Ignis. It was more like Gladio had made a teasing comment in passing one day that Noctis hadn't been prepared for, and effectively revealed his crush on their bespectacled friend, albeit indirectly. Even after that embarrassing moment, Noctis pretended that he didn't know that Gladio knew that he knew that Gladio knew - and Gladio hardly missed an opportunity to tease him about it in an attempt to make him admit everything.  
  
  
         **Noctass [5:39pm]:**  what?  
  
         **Noctass [5:39pm]:**  no  
  
         **Noctass [5:40pm]:**  just wanted to hang out  
  
         **Noctass [5:40pm]:**  that's all  
  
  
         **Gladio [5:31pm]:**  Well he's in the O.R. atm, so I kinda doubt he's gonna be able to hang tonight  
  
  
         **Noctass [5:43pm]:**  oh. damn. ok then.  
  
         **Noctass [5:44pm]:**  wait  
  
         **Noctass [5:44pm]:**  u said he was in the o.r.  
  
         **Noctass [5:45pm]:** r u @ the lab??  
  
         **Noctass [5:45pm]:**  i'm coming over  
  
  
     _Shit!_ Gladio cursed to himself. He didn't mean to let that information slip. He also knew full-well that Noct was sharp and caught small details, even if he appeared indifferent and passive on the outside. While he'd agreed to let Noct in on the whole situation with the merman, he didn't want it to happen so soon. He scrambled to think of what to say for damage control. The sound of a door being pushed open within the lab, followed by a light clatter of equipment grabbed the brunet's attention.  
  
    "Gladio?" Ignis's voice called out.  
  
    "Out here!" Gladiolus called in response, standing while his fingers flew over his screen to send a message back to Noctis.  
  
  
         **Gladio [5:50pm]:**  Not right now. Don't bother Iggy.  
  
  
    He made to walk back into the lab, but not before his phone buzzed only seconds later, making him stop in his tracks and breathe a string of curses.  
  
  
         **Noctass [5:50pm]:**  i'm not. i'm gonna bother u instead.  t(ಠ‿↼)t

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a silly, lighthearted chapter, as well as our 'official' introduction to Noctis. Sorry that most of this consists of text messages, but they were too much fun. And ending the chapter with cheeky Noct was irresistible.
> 
> (Also, sorry that Noct's emojis don't line up correctly on mobile. I formatted it for desktop view.)
> 
> I'm gonna try to get the next chapter done soon!
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> I can't promise that the plot for this will end up being super solid. It's for funsies and I have to ask you to just take it in stride.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


	5. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis diverts Noctis's attention and Gladio makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so thrilled to see all the kind comments on this fic! Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos - you're all incredible! It makes me excited to write each new chapter and to see where this thing goes.

    "Noct is dead-set on coming to the lab, just so you know." Gladio sighed, shoving his phone into his pants pocket.  
  
    Ignis sighed in return, pulling off his cap and brushing his fingers through mussed hair. "If that poor creature hadn't already been exposed to so many of us today, I wouldn't have any qualms about Noct visiting this evening. But he's exhausted - wore himself out as we were performing the procedure."  
  
    "How'd it go?" Gladio asked, crossing his arms and leaning a hip against a counter.  
  
    "He became highly distressed, what with the unfamiliar surroundings and company. It became worse when he saw our tools. We had to tranquilize him in the end so he would stop moving."  
  
    "Oh... geez."  
  
    "Indeed. Luna and Ravus are placing him in the tank now for recovery. You're welcome to go downstairs if you'd like to sit with him until he wakes."  
  
    "Yeah, I'll wait. Maybe he'll, uh, forgive me after what you all put him through." Gladio tried to joke, but winced at how it sounded out loud.  
  
    Ignis gave a wry smile, "He very well might. I may not be very popular with him when he comes to, despite mending his tail." There was a pause, followed by a sigh as Ignis checked his phone, no doubt seeing unread texts from Noctis.  
  
    "He is rather insistent when neither of us answer him in a reasonable time frame, isn't he? I... I suppose offering to take Noct to dinner will placate him enough so that he won't cause trouble here..." Ignis mused, fingers hovering over his screen.  
  
    Gladio couldn't help the knowing grin pulling at his lips, "Is this your excuse to finally take him on a date, Iggy?"  
  
    Ignis clicked his tongue, typing out his message to Noctis, "I assure you it is nothing of the sort. Simply a way to deter him and delay his introduction to our patient."  
  
    "Where are you planning to take him?" The lifeguard probed. He didn't miss the blush that stained Ignis's high cheekbones, or slight twitch of the man's eyebrow as he hesitated to answer. Gladio now wore a fully fledged shit-eating grin.  
  
    "Mother of Pearl," Ignis murmured, pointedly ignoring the brunet's expression, "because they have those pastries Noctis likes so much."  
  
    "You're taking him to the fanciest, most romantic restaurant in town for dinner because they happen to have his favorite dessert. That's a fucking date, Iggy."  
  
    "Gods, you're incorrigible." The younger man muttered, pushing up his glasses to cover his flushed face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to wash up a bit and change."  
  
    Before Gladio could say another word to tease him, Ignis turned on his heel and walked away at a brisk pace. The lifeguard shook his head and allowed himself a chuckle before fishing a book out of his bag and sauntering to the stairs leading to the lower level. An observation window waited below, giving him a wide view of the housing tank outside. Luna and Ravus had managed to craft a hammock-like structure for the merman to settle into underwater, likely so he wouldn't float aimlessly into the side of the tank. It was situated next to the window for their own observations while he rested, but Gladio currently found himself alone in the dimly lit room.  
  
    He walked up to the glass and simply gazed at the merman for a few minutes. His sleeping face looked so plainly human: he had light eyelashes that brushed the tops of his cheeks, which were dusted with sun-kissed freckles. The blond had an a-fucking-dorable button nose that nearly made the lifeguard groan with cuteness overload. His pink lips were slightly parted, and Gladio had to tear his eyes away as soon as he began imagining what it would feel like to trace the soft bow of the top lip with his fingers. He was saved by his phone buzzing, and fished it out of his pocket.  
  
         **Noctass [6:11pm]:**  ( oAo) gladio  
  
         **Noctass [6:11pm]:**  am i seeing things right?  
  
         _ **Noctass sent Screenshot_756-0815_610.png**_  
  
**Noctass [6:12pm]:**  is ignis asking me out on a date???

  
  
         **Gladio [6:12pm]:** Looks like it to me. Have fun.

  
  
         **Noctass [6:13pm]:** holy shit i look like a slob. should i go home and change?  
  
         **Noctass [6:13pm]:**  but i'm like a minute away from the lab

  
  
         **Gladio [6:13pm]:**  It'll be fine

  
  
         **Noctass [6:14pm]:**  BUT THIS IS IGGY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT  
  
         **Noctass [6:14pm]:**  WHO IS TAKING ME TO THE NICEST PLACE IN TOWN  


  
         **Gladio [6:15pm]:**  Don't sweat it. Better to just be yourself, you don't need to impress Iggy. He already likes you.

  
  
         **Noctass [6:16pm]:**  sdjkfhskf (;◎△◎) gods i'm so fucking nervous  
  
         **Noctass [6:16pm]:**  i'm here  
  
         **Noctass [6:16pm]:**  but not to bother u anymore

  
  
         **Gladio [6:17pm]:**  I'm sure I'll find a way to move on. Have fun on your date.  
  
  
    Gladio pocketed his phone once more, ignoring the vibration of an incoming text that was surely Noctis flipping him off via emoji. A worn, black suede sofa was pushed up against the wall opposite the window, and Gladio dragged it closer. The cushions let out an audible puff as his full weight fell on them. He propped his feet on the arm rest and unfolded the little reading light clipped to his book, clicking it on and picking up where he left off.  
  
    Before long, the lifeguard was engrossed in his novel, flying through chapters without realizing that two hours had passed. He'd come upon a rather intriguing scene where the heroine finally met her mysterious savior and love interest, floored at the big reveal that the savior was actually the girl who had been her long-lost childhood friend. He unconsciously slid his thumb back and forth across the edge of his bottom lip, a sign that he was completely enraptured with something. He was coming to the end of a paragraph when he heard something bump against the glass in front of him.  
  
    He looked up to find the merman squirming weakly, beginning to come out of being tranquilized. Gladiolus set his book aside and stood, taking a moment to stretch until his back and shoulders popped, and stepped up to the glass. It was dark in the tank now, but Gladio could still see how glassy and bleary those blue eyes were. After about a minute, they started to clear and the blond seemed to finally comprehend what he was seeing. Once it sunk in that the lifeguard was in front of him, the merman sat up more, trying to press himself against the window, hand resting on the smooth surface.  
  
    Without really thinking about it, the brunet placed his hand in the same spot, a warm, comfortable smile spreading across his face. He wished he could speak to the merman, but the glass was thick and it was unlikely he could hear unless Gladio yelled - and he wasn't about to sit down here and yell at the tank.  
  
    His phone buzzed and he unpocketed it to read a text from Ignis that he would be back to the lab in five minutes. Gladio smirked and sent off a cheeky reply about good night kisses before an idea planted itself in his mind.  
  
    He brought up a blank text thread, typing a simple 'Hey' and turning it to the glass. The bright screen caught the blond's attention and he squinted a little at the letters. Wide sapphire eyes met Gladio's, and a clawed finger traced lines on the glass. He wore a small grin when he finished and the lifeguard had to practically pick his jaw up off the ground. It wasn't difficult to follow those lines and decipher the backwards message:  
  
        ' _Hi_ '  
  
    Gladio's mind was reeling - the merman understood and replied. He knew human language, or at least enough to know greetings. The lifeguard took a gamble and typed out the next basic question that he wanted to know the answer to most.  
  
    'What is your name?'  
  
    The merman blinked several times, eyes flicking back and forth across the words for a full minute. Gladio worried that maybe it was too much for the merman to discern. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the blond nodded and slowly spelled out invisible letters with his finger. Gladio couldn't help the smile that split his face, flipping and rearranging the backwards letters in his mind.  
  
    ' _Prompto_ '  
  
    The merman had a name, and it was Prompto. The lifeguard repeated that phrase quietly to himself a few times before he remembered his manners. He typed out another message, feeling a little numb from the shocking revelation that  _it was possible to communicate_  with the merman - with  _Prompto_.  
  
    'Hi, Prompto. I'm Gladio.'  
  
    It took Prompto a while, but his eyes flickered from the screen to the brunet and slowly mouthed the name, " _Gla-di-o_." He looked as if he were suppressing a smile as he mouthed it again. Suddenly, Prompto averted his gaze, eyebrows furrowed. His blond tresses floated gently around his soft face, caressing his cheeks as he ducked his head. It seemed he remembered, once again, that he was supposed to be upset with the lifeguard. Gladio sighed and lightly tapped his nail against the glass. The blond head bobbed up and read the message on the screen.  
  
    'Sorry about earlier. You were hurt. We wanted to help.'  
  
    Once Prompto read and understood the words, his fingers traced over the sutures on his tail. He met Gladio's gaze in the briefest of glances and curled up, resting his forehead against the glass, eyes cast downward. His pale fingers pressed delicately against it as well. The brunet brought his hand up to the window, as he did earlier. When Prompto noticed and moved his palm away, Gladio blinked, but reacted quickly and followed the webbed hand. A pale eyebrow twitched, fingers fleeing to yet another spot.  
  
    Upon seeing the lifeguard's large hand slide over to once more cover his, Prompto jerked his head up with an impressive scowl - which lasted for all of one-point-two seconds once he saw Gladio, close as he could be with the barrier, gazing at him with those kind, amber eyes. As dim as the lighting was, the brunet was close enough to see the deep flush bloom across the merman's face.  
  
    Gladio realized, with his own sense of embarrassment, that this small interaction made him irrationally happy. Later, he knew he would have to try to puzzle out why he felt so strongly drawn to the creature. No matter how many times he reminded himself that Prompto wasn't human, Gladio still found those dually sharp and soft features incredibly attractive. He couldn't help admiring him. In fact, he was so absorbed with grinning at Prompto that he barely heard the door open, followed by the clicking of shoes.  
  
    "Am I interrupting?"  
  
    Ignis stood with his hands on his hips, a smirk pulling at his lips.  
  
    "Huh? Oh. No, I was just-" Gladio stammered, clearing his throat, "Prompto woke up, so I-"  
  
    "Pardon?" Ignis interrupted, brows knitted together as he approached the window.  
  
    It took Gladio a couple of seconds to realize what he'd said, "Oh, uh. Okay, so, I kind of found a way to communicate - he's really smart." The lifeguard went on to explain his idea of typing out messages, and how the merman understood and replied. Ignis listened, thoroughly intrigued. However, they noticed the merman struggling to stay awake, eyelids drooping every few seconds.  
  
    "Ah, it seems this is a good time to call it a day." Iggy decided, nodding. "I'll send Luna and Ravus home after I drop you off. I'm spending the night here tonight to monitor him."  
  
    Gladio grunted an approval, picking up his book and following the tawny-haired man through the lab. The lifeguard gathered his belongings and hauled them out to the truck. As Ignis drove him back to the beach to retrieve his motorcycle, Gladio attempted to pull information from Ignis about his dinner with Noctis. The man remained mostly tight-lipped, only giving the lifeguard the most mundane details - what they ordered, what he supposed the recipes were, and how divine dessert was. Gladio was close to dislodging his eyes from rolling them so many times at Ignis's diversions.  
  
    They reached the parking lot for the beach and Gladio hopped out, rounding the truck and pausing by the open driver's side window long enough to ask, "So, did you kiss him?"  
  
    Ignis huffed a small laugh, nudging his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He gave the brunet a perfectly arched eyebrow and spoke with a stern tone - even though the curve of his lips betrayed him, " _Good night_ , Gladio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise that the plot for this will end up being super solid. It's for funsies and I have to ask you to just take it in stride.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


	6. Affections and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is torn between his logic and emotions. Crowe tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has gotten over 1,000 hits and 100+ kudos. I cannot tell you enough how incredible that is to me! Thank you all so much for your support for this story! Thank you for every kudo and comment!
> 
> There's a little tiny bit of Crowe x Gladio in here for the sake of plot. They're strictly friends with benefits here. (Not too much detail in the chapter, I've gotta keep it T-rated.)

 

Gladio wasn't allowed to see Prompto for four whole days. Well, that was an over-exaggeration - Iggy said he  _was_  allowed, but only during the day. He still had a job, though, and his shifts were during the late afternoon, ending once the sun had already begun to set. At first, he thought he might be able to sneak in visits before his shifts, but after doing his morning workout, running errands, and completing various chores around his apartment, there wasn't enough time. He was anxious and itching to go to the lab as soon as he could.  
  
    "Looks like you got something on your mind." Crowe drawled, leaning against his tower with her head tilted up to see him. Her hair blew easily in the wind, turning it into a mess, yet somehow she made it look good. She was doe-eyed, but Gladio knew that beneath her natural, delicate pout, she was fiery and quick as a whip.  
  
    "Nah, just... impatient, I guess. Today's going by really slow." Gladio answered, scanning the beach for what felt like the millionth time. The crowd was rather thin today after a mild cold front blew through. For some beachgoers, it only made the water unpleasantly cold - and the cool air only made it worse when they got out. Plus, cloudy days repelled anyone seeking to sunbathe.  
  
    "Wanna grab some beers later? Blow off some steam? You can talk to me, you know that." Crowe offered with a tiny smirk, chocolate brown eyes twinkling. She was cute, Gladio couldn't deny it. And damn if she didn't know she was and worked it to her advantage.  
  
    Gladio inhaled sharply through his nose and sighed, cocking a brow and resting his chin against a fist. He relented, "Yeah, sure. Beer sounds good."  _Not like I can visit the lab after this anyway_ , his mind provided. Maybe getting his mind off of Prompto's striking blue eyes for a while would be good for his nerves. Crowe nodded with a wink, sauntering back to her tower. Gladio tore his eyes off her swaying behind, no doubt she was doing it on purpose. He heaved a sigh again, wondering idly for a moment if talking over beers to blow off steam wasn't the only thing she had in mind. He rid his mind of the thought.

  
  
    "Spill it." Crowe wasted no time once she sat in the booth with two pints in hand. They were at a small hole-in-the-wall bar that they and the other lifeguards frequented. The walls, tables, and the bar were made from cherry-stained wood, worn from time and use. The booths were softened leather, firm but with enough give to settle comfortably into. The lights were dim, and the slightest fog of smoke drifted through the air despite the bar being a non-smoking facility. Nyx and Libertus had once theorized that they had a fog machine hidden somewhere to achieve the aesthetic.  
  
    Gladio stalled for time by taking a long draft from his glass, allowing the malty flavor settle pleasantly on his tongue. What should he even say? What could he say?  _So anyway, I think I might have a crush on a mythical creature, but it's not like I can do anything about it because he's not even human. Crazy, right?_  Gladio snorted quietly at his thoughts. The only way Crowe would believe that would be if she saw Prompto with her own two eyes - and there were already more than enough people who knew of his existence. There was no avoiding this confrontation with Crowe, but he couldn't give her the whole truth for the sake of Prompto's safety.  
  
    "I, uh... Y'see, it's..." Gladio stumbled over his words, unable to find a solid place to start explaining.  
  
    "Yeah, okay, Gladio? Just spit it out." Crowe said flatly, raising an eyebrow while fixing him with an expectant stare.  
  
    Gladio heaved his heaviest sigh of the day, ignoring Crowe's eye roll. He chewed on his tongue and turned his glass in a slow circle. He started out slow, choosing his words carefully, "There's this... guy I met. He's... well, we only just figured out how to kinda talk to each other..."  
  
    "He's foreign?" Crowe prompted lightly when she sensed her companion trailing off.  
  
    "Uh, yeah. I'm not sure where he's from, but he's definitely not from around here." Gladio rested one arm on the table and propped his chin up with the other.  
  
    "You like this guy?" She asked, giving him a knowing look over the rim of her glass.  
  
    "I -er... Kind of?" Gladio cringed inwardly at the uncertainty in his voice. At the sight of Crowe's _don't-give-me-that-shit_ expression, he amended his answer, "Okay, yeah. I do. But I haven't exactly known him for very long. Just a few - well, technically just one day."  
  
    "Hold on, this isn't the guy you saved at the beach the other day, is it?" Crowe was pointing an accusatory finger at him. At his silence, and possibly the slight flush that colored his cheeks, Crowe exclaimed, "Oh my gods, that's the guy, isn't it? Holy shit, Aranea wouldn't shut up about how badly you handled that. So, what, you trying to hook up with him?"  
  
    The large man groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face, "Nah, I don't think it could work. I can't really say he's interested, either. I don't know, Crowe, I really don't."  
  
    She set her glass down gently and held his gaze for a long time, studying him. Her eyelids fluttered and her lips parted slightly in a way that drew Gladio's gaze. He was already anticipating where this was going and what she would say before she even said it. What's worse, he already knew his answer.  
  
    "Need me to help take the edge off?"  
  
    "Sure."  
  
    Crowe slid out of the booth and walked to the bar, passing her credit card off to the bartender. As he stood up, Gladio could barely make out the conversation, "We'll be right back, but I'm leaving this. Watch our stuff for us."  
  
    She strode back to Gladio and took him by the wrist, leading him out of the bar and to her SUV parked out front. She unlocked the back door, climbing in and pulling the large man in behind her. The door shut, blocking out most of the ambient noise around them, and the tinted glass protected them from any prying eyes.  
  
    Once Gladio was settled in the seat, Crowe swung one leg over his, straddling his lap and leaning close. It started with a light brush, then a firmer press of lips. Simultaneously, they deepened the kiss, tongues dancing against one another. By instinct, he brought his hands up, sliding them down her sides until they came to rest on her hips. It was a routine they already knew well - always a quick fix for when one or the other needed to relieve some frustration.  
  
    The way her nails lightly scraped at his scalp as she combed through his wavy mane had his body stirring down below. The soft smacking of lips and steadily increasing gasps and groans soon filled the car, condensation from their breath fogging up the windows. Gladio's fingers glided down to the front of Crowe's low-rise jeans and popped the button open with ease. She lifted herself up to shimmy out of them while Gladio undid his own pants and slipped them down mid-thigh. Their underwear remained on, and Crowe lowered herself back to Gladio's lap, pressing down against his awakening need as their make-out session resumed. He moaned against her lips at the sweet friction and heat.  
  
    He closed his eyes and dared to imagine that, instead of Crowe, it was a slim, lithe man on his lap. Instead of unblemished olive skin, it was pale, rosy skin dotted with constellations of freckles. He entertained the idea that if he were to open his eyes, he would be met with brilliant, sky-blue eyes and an angelic face framed by light blond hair... and that the lips he was kissing, the mouth he was exploring, and the hips grinding and rocking against him were  _his_  - Prompto's. The fantasy of it began unraveling him faster than he expected. He knew he wouldn't be able to last very long.

  
  
    They returned to the bar, but by the end of the night, they'd only had the two beers between them. They talked more and joked around, sharing a huge plate of greasy, cheese-smothered fries before deciding to call it a night. Physically, Gladio was loose and relaxed, free of that biting, impatient anxiety; but emotionally, he felt like he had only sunk further. He kept kicking himself as a reminder that whatever feelings he was developing for the merman were futile.  
  
    Still, he found himself feeling oddly giddy about having the next day off. Once he finished his usual routine, he knew he was going to head straight to the lab. He could put a lid on his heart's budding desires - besides, those affections weren't the only driving force behind his excitement. He wanted to try talking to Prompto more, maybe to learn about merfolk and what it was like living in the sea.  
  
    Relaxing into his pillow, Gladio let his musings ease him to sleep. It felt as if he had only been asleep for a few minutes, floating on the border of a dream, when his body jolted awake. His sleep-clouded brain took a few moments to take in his surroundings and become cognizant before he realized his phone's ringtone was what woke him. He fumbled with the phone, not quite awake enough to accurately control his heavy limbs. By the last ring he finally answered.  
  
    "Hello?" He croaked.  
  
    " _Gladio? I apologize for waking you._ " Ignis's voice sounded urgent.  
  
    "S'okay. What's up, something wrong?" Gladio rubbed his eyes, trying to make himself feel more alert.   
  
    " _Yes. Prompto is gone._ "

    The answer made his blood run cold, and suddenly he was wide awake. "What? What do you mean he's gone?" The lifeguard tried keeping his voice down since it was so late, but it was difficult. His restraint only caused his voice to shake on the last syllable.  
  
    " _I mean he's gone. The housing tank is empty. I'd been working on a text-to-speech device so he might better communicate with us, and I took a break to get coffee. When I came back... He'd vanished. None of the equipment was moved or tampered with, and I hadn't heard a single noise._ "  
  
    Gladio sat in silence for a long while, slowly absorbing Ignis's words. It sounded impossible - then again, the idea of merfolk existing in real life had seemed impossible until a few days ago. And yet, there had to be some explanation.  
  
    "I'm gonna come down to the lab." Gladio stated, leaving no room for protests as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He received none.  
  
    " _Please do. I'm going to ask Ravus and Luna to come as well. I want to see if you and Ravus can find any clues outside the building. Luna and I will search for any inside._ " Ignis, as always, was thinking ten steps ahead and formulating plans. There was a deep inhale and exhale, signaling that the man on the other line was pausing to gather his composure, " _I'll see you soon._ "  
  
    "Yeah. I'll be there in a bit." He hung up and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter before slipping on a pair of boots by the door. To say that it would be a long night was an understatement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh...
> 
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> I can't promise that the plot for this will end up being super solid. It's for funsies and I have to ask you to just take it in stride.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


	7. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group searches for clues about what happened to Prompto.

Gladio's progress was slowed down as rain pelted him on his motorcycle. It was dark and the roads were like mirrors, reflecting the street lights and traffic signals so they appeared as long spears of colored light. It was difficult to see the lines painted on the road, and he had to take his turns slow so his wheels wouldn't skid. He was thankful for his helmet and leather jacket - his pants may have been soaked through, but at least his face wasn't being pounded by huge water droplets.  
  
    He parked near the lab's truck, flicking the kickstand out and ensuring his bike was secure. Keeping his helmet on in lieu of an umbrella, Gladio scurried to the side entrance and rapped his knuckles in four rapid knocks. Within seconds the door was wrenched open by a mildly disheveled Ignis.  
  
    "Gladio." Ignis sighed, stepping aside to let the lifeguard in from the torrential downpour. The bespectacled man began - or rather, resumed - pacing aimlessly and shuffling through papers without really looking at them, all the while explaining, "Luna and Ravus should be here any minute. The rain is going to make searching for anything exponentially more difficult, but we still need to try."  
  
    The lifeguard nodded along as he shed his helmet and jacket, wiping his wet hands off on a towel that Ignis hurriedly fetched him from a cabinet in the wash room.  
  
    "You remember what he was doing before he disappeared?" Gladio asked just as another knock sounded at the door.  
  
    "Watching me as I worked," Ignis replied, reaching for the door handle and tugging. He ushered the drenched Fleuret siblings in, continuing his answer, "He was nodding off before I got up. As far as I know, he was simply settling in for the night - oh, darlings, here. Dry yourselves off." Ignis offered them towels in exchange for their jackets.  
  
    "Gods, it's torrential out there. You'd think we incurred the wrath of Ramuh or something." Luna joked, patting herself dry.  
  
    "Or perhaps Leviathan." Ravus grumbled from under the towel over his head. He was bent over, scrubbing his hair dry.  
  
    "I don't understand how it could have happened so quickly." Ignis said in a low voice, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.  
  
    "You don't think he escaped...?" Gladio asked, trailing off into silence when he was met with frowns.  
  
    Luna was the first to relax her expression and consider the possibility, "Well, it is raining, and he seemed to do well regardless of salt water or freshwater. And though it may take some time, he could be crawling his way to the beach. With his size and strength, it wouldn't have taken much effort for him to propel himself over the edge of the tank."  
  
    "That may be, but he could have easily injured himself when landing. Though, that carries the potential of slowing him down." Ravus pondered, crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby counter. Gladio felt his stomach go sour at the idea of Prompto attempting to escape, and then felt it lurch unpleasantly at the thought of him getting even more hurt. He worried the knuckle of his thumb between his teeth, subconsciously noticing the deep crease between his brows as he stared at his companions' shoes. That couldn't be the case, Prompto seemed to be intrigued by everything despite being temporarily upset with them.  
  
    Ignis shook his head and spoke as if he'd read Gladio's thoughts, "No, he exhibited no signs of wanting to escape. Ever since we placed him in the tank for recovery, he's been very docile and cooperative. If he'd been seeking escape, he would have been restless, making attempts to find weak points to take advantage of, and the sort."  
  
    "And yet, no signs that he was taken by a thief. We have yet to make it off of square one." Ravus tutted.  
  
    "Which is why we must stop prolonging our search. Ravus, Gladio - I want the both of you to begin with the lab's perimeter. I have flashlights for you, please be thorough, but be careful you don't slip out there. Call me if you find anything. Luna and I will double check the equipment for signs of tampering." Ignis pulled two LED flashlights from a tall cabinet and passed them to the two men after ensuring the batteries were functional.  
  
    Ravus gave a resigned sigh and shrugged his jacket back on while Gladio did the same. Ignis bid them wait as he strode to the reception area to fetch them umbrellas. They were better than nothing, and the men took them gratefully.

  
  
    Outside, the rain hadn't let up, continuing to pour down in buckets. Their lights cut through the stark blackness of the stormy night, harshly illuminating the ground in front of them. Silently they walked clockwise around the building, Gladio keeping his eyes to the left while Ravus checked the front and right.  
  
    After nearly twenty minutes of moving slow and scouring the perimeter, they'd found nothing except wet grass and mud. However, when they reached the side of the tank. Ravus spoke up, "Up ahead, look."  
  
    Gladio's head jerked to the direction Ravus's light pointed, catching a glimmer that was distinctly different than the light reflecting off of raindrops. It definitely wasn't Prompto, but as they moved closer, the sight stunned them both nonetheless.  
  
    "It's... a fish." Gladio stated, more for his own sake, as if confirming it for himself would make it magically logical. It was a glowing barrelfish, shining with blue bioluminescence in the dark. Why a fish local to Vannath Coast was now sitting in the grass, several miles from the ocean, and how it got there was completely beyond him. Gladio looked up to survey the darkness around them. A few yards away from where they stood, he caught sight of another spot of blue light.  
  
    "One over there, too." He gestured for Ravus.  
  
    "Curious..." Ravus muttered, trudging through the grass toward the other fish. When they reached it, the poor creature was still weakly flopping. Squinting, they both cursed under their breath as they saw many more blue specks of light dotting the landscape in a path that pointed to the beach  
  
    "How the hell?" Gladio growled, eyebrow twitching as Ravus dialed Ignis on his phone.  
  
    After a few moments, Ravus began explaining what they found. The phone call was incredibly short and the silver-haired man informed Gladio that Ignis wanted them back inside as quickly as possible. Soon enough, and with minimal slipping, they made it back to the staff entrance. Ignis, once more, was there to open the door as soon as they knocked.

    They shucked their jackets and dried off as best they could while they described what they saw in greater detail. There was no explanation that any of them could think of. After several moments of silence, Ignis drew a small gasp and snapped his fingers.

    "That's it! Come with me." Ignis waved his hand, turning and making his way downstairs at a brisk pace. Luna was practically on his heels, and Ravus and Gladio ignored their wet clothes, following Ignis to a small office-like room at the back of the lower level.

 

    "So, why didn't we check this in the first place?" Gladio asked dryly upon laying eyes on monitors displaying security footage.  
  
    "Honestly? I often forget the security cameras even exist." Ignis answered, visibly embarrassed by his lapse in memory.  
  
    Gladio shifted his gaze to the siblings, neither of whom met it with their own. The lifeguard grunted, "What about you two?"  
  
    Luna was the one who spoke up, "We've never had a reason to look at security footage before... It was a requirement for insurance, but nothing has ever happened until now."  
  
    "Well, that's that, I guess." The lifeguard let out a long-suffering sigh and gestured for Ignis to review the footage.  
  
    With a few keystrokes, Ignis selected the day's recording from the file list. He fast-forwarded just past the 0200-hour mark and let it play. There were seven angles displayed. The first was a view from behind the reception desk. The second, a wide angle of the main area of the lab, including the staff entrance they'd been using. The third was focused on the observation room downstairs and showed Ignis sitting on the sofa while fiddling with a touchscreen device. The fourth, fifth, and sixth ones were stationed outside, one pointed toward the main entrance, one at the staff entrance, and one overlooking the outdoor portion of the tank. The final was an underwater view of the large housing tank.  
  
    Prompto was in view of the third and seventh cameras, languidly flicking his caudal fin as he reclined in the makeshift hammock and watched Ignis work. From the seventh camera, they had a clear, high-angled view of the merman with his arms behind his head, looking like the epitome of relaxation.  
  
    They watched the third view together as the Ignis in the video laid down his work and left the room to go upstairs. Moments later, he entered view of the second camera. Luna noted that the rain began falling, pointing at the outdoor view of the tank where ripples disturbed the surface.

    Seconds later, their attentions were drawn to the view of Prompto. Only moments before, he had looked like he was about to fall asleep - just as Ignis described - but his head jerked up. Gladio glanced quickly at all the other displays in an attempt to see whatever Prompto seemed to detect. There was nothing, though. The lifeguard focused again on the merman, noticing how he now seemed restless. Prompto even glanced into the observation room.  
  
    "Ravus," Ignis asked cautiously, "what was that you said about Leviathan's wrath earlier?"  
  
    "What?" Ravus replied with a perplexed expression, "It wasn't anything serious."  
  
    "I fear it may have been more legitimate than any of us imagined." Ignis declared in a grave tone as he lifted one slender finger to the sixth display - the one overlooking the tank. Gladio had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.  
  
    The recording showed what could only be described as a manifestation of the goddess herself, made entirely of water, slithering stealthily along the ground - likely sustained by the rain itself. As the manifestation crossed over the edge of the tank, she became nearly invisible in the water. The underwater view showed a panicked Prompto, who shot off in a different direction, but couldn't out-swim Leviathan. In a flash, the merman was wrenched from the tank, captured in a virtual water prison. In seconds, he and the water phantom disappeared from view. Ignis stopped the playback and returned the display to the live views.  
  
    "Well, then," Ignis cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, "we have our answer: Prompto was taken by the Tidemother herself... It seems that effectively concludes our work with him. Perhaps it would do well to... forget."  
  
    "What?" Gladio asked incredulously, "After all that? You just want us to pretend none of this happened?"  
  
    There was a tense silence as the Fleurets pointedly looked anywhere  _but_  him. Ignis frowned at the lifeguard's outburst, but answered calmly, "Yes, I do. There is a  _reason_  that merfolk are brushed off as nautical lore, Gladiolus. They avoid humanity, and for good reason. I want you to pretend none of this happened because we just witnessed - quite literally -  _divine intervention_. I don't dare go up against the gods, and I can understand why sailors didn't either."  
  
    Gladio wasn't entirely satisfied with the answer, but the genuine glint of fear in the man's sharp green eyes kept him silent. With a deep breath, he relented and gave Ignis a firm nod. He could pretend, but he refused to forget about Prompto. Forgetting was impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO!
> 
> The mystery of 'who done it' is solved. But that doesn't seem like enough for Gladio. If it weren't for the fact that he can't breathe underwater, he might have dove into the ocean to find Prom, divine intervention be damned. Probably. I've already started on the next chapter, and I'm really excited to finish it!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------
> 
> I can't promise that the plot for this will end up being super solid. It's for funsies and I have to ask you to just take it in stride.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


	8. Interlude: Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's journey to the surface is revealed, and he must come face to face with the Sea Goddess herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real chapter 8 this time! I'm so sorry it took so long (well over a month ;A; ) to come out, I had a serious writing slump and I'm just now pulling myself out of it.
> 
> This chapter is much shorter than some of the others, but this was the best place for me to end it for now.

"Let go of me!" Prompto demanded in his native tongue, trying to wrench his arm out of the soldier's grasp. His tail gave a powerful kick to give him more leverage, but the soldier moved to counteract his actions. Prompto's wrist stayed firmly within the larger merman's grasp. He was at least twice as large, which turned out to be surprisingly intimidating when the soldier merman whirled around to face him with a stern glare.  
  
    "Listen here," He said sharply, baring his razor sharp teeth in a snarl, "you've no idea the risks we had to take to  _rescue_  you! Your friend convinced the Tidemother to help you, but rest assured you'll still face punishment for getting  _captured_  by  _humans_."  
  
    "Oh yeah,  _so_  assured." Prompto grumbled, giving another experimental tug of his arm to no avail, "And I wasn't captured! I was hurt and they  _helped_  me. I might have died of- of  _infection_  if it weren't for them!"  
  
    "Save it for the Hydraean." The soldier grunted, picking up speed and all but dragging Prompto behind him.  
  
    Realizing there was no hope of resisting the iron grip on his arm, Prompto huffed and matched the speed of the guard. His eyes gradually adjusted to the dark of the sea, the warm glow of the humans' artificial lights fading into murky monochrome. It took him longer than usual to pick up on the dim colors underwater - maybe it was an effect of having been on the surface for so long? The colors had been almost overwhelmingly vibrant. One in particular stood out in his mind: that pair of warm, burning gold eyes. He thought that it was his favorite.  
  
    His mind drifted to Gladio - the first human he'd ever encountered, ever touched. After feeling that heated, tanned skin, he became addicted. It was so smooth, radiating a thrumming energy whenever his muscles rolled and stretched beneath it. Most notable were the dark lines embedded in his skin, forming a majestic winged creature Prompto never fathomed could exist.  
  
    Prompto had never intended to make contact with any humans, merely to see and observe them at his leisure. He'd sneaked away from his home, from the heart of the Tidemother's dominion. It wasn't until he reached the barrier reef that he had been blindsided by a huge grouper slamming into his side, launching him into a patch of aggregating anemones. He'd yelped at the sting - more out of surprise than pain - and twisted away from the creatures, only to find a giant moray eel. Its jaws had been opening wide, preparing to snap shut on his tail. By instinct, he jerked away, feeling a jolt of panic at the following  _CLICK_  of its jaw closing around nothing. With a surge of courage - or stupidity - Prompto had smacked the side of the eel's head with his fin. It hadn't been enough to even daze the monster, though, and it was quick to lash out another attack.  
  
    He dodged again, just barely, but by that point the eel was close to his head. Prompto could only guard his face, pushing the underside of the massive jaw away, trying to keep it away. In the struggle, he was pushed up against the jagged coral and yowled as a piece stabbed through the side of his tail. Prompto couldn't remember exactly how he'd managed it without getting mangled by the eel, but he'd barely held it away - inches away from his face - with one hand while closed his other into a fist, reeled back, and punched once, then twice rapid succession. The assault stunned the eel and Prompto tore himself away from the coral and swam away as fast as he could.  
  
    By the time he'd broken the surface of the water with a gasp, the adrenaline was wearing off, and he realized exactly how deep the coral had pierced him. His body ached and his side stung sharply, and he couldn't will his body to keep moving. He tried to hold onto a nearby rock, but it was slippery.  
  
    It was then that he noticed his close proximity to the shore, laying eyes on real life humans for the first time. His eyes must have been as big as a puffer fish's, soaking in every detail of the surface. He was slowly losing his grip, and his arms shook, but he fought against the exhaustion. Then he'd caught movement on the land - a human moving quickly over the sand  _in his direction_.  
  
    True, he'd been terrified out of his mind seeing a big, bulking human swim closer and closer, but he was too exhausted, too sore to flee. Then the marked human had spoken gently, and though he couldn't understand, the deep rumble of his voice calmed him marginally. Something about the human - about Gladio - made something within his mind purr incessantly to trust him.  
  
    Even when he and the other human - the one with striking green eyes - scooped him up and took him to a strange place, it was difficult for him to ignore Gladio for very long. He was so gentle, and it made Prompto's heart race. And then when Gladio had shown him the small light box, Prompto was thrilled to see recognizable shapes and lines. His people were familiar with human writing. Their waste, boats, and even signs found their way down to Leviathan's domain, and had been for centuries. The written language was taught, but no one knew how it sounded when spoken. However, he had picked up on enough of the spoken language to be able to match shapes and sounds to piece together his name for Gladio. Before him, any mers that had made it to the surface to try had never come back alive.  
  
    Prompto winced, brought back to the present. He was officially the first mer to reach the surface - and be  _on_  it - and live to tell the tale. His stomach lurched as he realized they were approaching Leviathan's temple. Prompto grimaced at the crowd gathered at the entrance, eyeing him and murmuring as he swam above.  
  
    Inside, the temple was filled with prominent researchers and instructors, much to Prompto's dismay. If he managed to avoid the Hydraean's wrath, he would probably end up as some kind of specimen, interviewing him and probing him for information about the land dwellers. He groaned inwardly, feeling too many eyes on him as the guard guided him before the throne of the Tidemother.  
  
    "Prompto," He heard a whimper, gaze homing in on familiar mop of blonde hair and a pair of olive green eyes. Cindy was directly to the right of the throne, looking like all she wanted to do was rush to his side, but guards were posted directly behind her.  
  
    Before Prompto could open his mouth to say anything, a hiss sounded, and movement in the shadowed edges of the crowd caught his eye: the massive sea serpent, the goddess, slithering 'round and 'round until a cloud of bubbles surrounded her. They seemed to create a whirlpool that drew a wispy path to the seat of the throne. The funnel widened until it engulfed the seat, and when it finally dispersed, Leviathan sat before the crowd - no longer a serpent, but a maiden. Her hair and tail were dark as night, scales shimmering like the stars in the sky - which Prompto only knew from seeing them with his very eyes. Even in this familiar form, the Tidemother was at least three times his size, towering over everyone. Her expression was solemn as her eyes landed on Prompto.  
  
    " _My child,_ " Leviathan's voice echoed, razor sharp teeth glinting in the soft light of the temple, " _I am relieved that you have returned to us alive and well. However, you deliberately violated the most important rule of this domain. You willingly placed yourself in mortal danger, not only breaching the surface, but coming into contact with land-dwellers. You were foolish enough to get yourself captured._ "  
  
    Prompto clenched his teeth, forcing himself to stay silent despite his mind's instinct to scream that Leviathan was wrong - that he was never captured or in danger, that the humans cared for him, that the way Gladio  _looked_  at him was unlike anything he'd seen before...  
  
    " _It was only because of your dear friend who called upon me that you are here unscathed. Had she not witnessed your sneaking away, we would have lost another soul to the surface._ "  
  
    "You're wrong." Prompto said quietly, squeezing his fists until his nails pricked the skin of his palms.  
  
    " _What?_ " The Hydraean snapped, gripping the armrests of her throne, " _You dare show insolence after I liberated you from captivity?_ "  
  
    "Prom, please..." Cindy's voice was small, pleading with her eyes for Prompto to comply with the Goddess. Leviathan held up her hand to silence Cindy and the low murmur that had begun within the crowd.  
  
    " _I am saddened to know one of my children is so utterly ungrateful. You would have left your loved ones to wonder forevermore where you went and why you left? And for what? Land-dwellers who hunt and kill our kind without mercy?_ "  
  
    Prompto trembled in his quiet fury. Retorts flew through his head, unspoken if only because Cindy looked to be on the verge of tears. He never asked to be helped. Sure, he felt bad for having fled without telling Cindy, but that still didn't warrant having the Sea Goddess humiliate and guilt-trip him in front of a huge crowd. Why did his return have to be a spectacle? It was the middle of the night, everyone should have been sleeping. His face was hot as anxiety bubbled in his chest, making his heart thud fast. He kept his eyes fixed on the base of the throne, pointedly refusing to meet Leviathan's gaze. She was still speaking, but he let the words roll over him without hearing what they were.  
  
    " _Iedolas,_ " The Hydraean called, drawing the attention of the self-proclaimed emperor of Leviathan's dominion, " _I will trust you to determine a proper punishment for this child so that he might compensate for the powers I expended on his behalf. I expect the punishment to be delivered within a fortnight._ " She commanded.  
  
    Iedolas Aldercapt bowed his head gracefully, "As you wish, Your Benevolence."  
  
    " _You see, my children? I am not so cruel as to demand punishment before he has had time to heal and rest from his traumatizing imprisonment._ "  
  
    Prompto inhaled sharply, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his words down.  _Benevolent, my tail,_  he thought, glaring hard at the ground. He felt sick and disgusted by the Goddess's words.  
  
    " _You are all dismissed. Go rest now._ "  
  
    Everyone cleared out of the temple quickly, and amidst the movement, Cindy glanced between Prompto and Leviathan before launching herself at the blond. She held him with a vice-like grip, breath shuddering as she hugged him.  
  
    "M'sorry, Cin." Prompto whispered.  
  
    "Save it for now. Let's just... Let's just go back home."  
  
    "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise that the plot for this will end up being super solid. It's for funsies and I have to ask you to just take it in stride.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


	9. Hope Beyond Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio grows restless and, despite Ignis's words, he finds he really can't forget Prompto no matter how hard he tries.

❈❈❈❈❈

 

 _"Well, then," Ignis cleared his throat, "we have our answer: Prompto was taken by the Tidemother herself... It seems that effectively concludes our work. Perhaps it would do well to... forget."_  
  
_"What?" Gladio asked incredulously, "After all that? You just want us to pretend none of this happened?"_  
  
_There was a tense silence as the Fleurets pointedly looked anywhere_  but  _him. Ignis frowned at the lifeguard's outburst, but answered calmly, "Yes, I do. There is a_ reason  _that merfolk are brushed off as nautical lore, Gladiolus. They avoid humanity, and for good reason. Ours has been a cruel species. I want you to pretend none of this happened because we just witnessed - quite literally -_  divine intervention _. I don't dare go up against the gods."_  
  
_Gladio wasn't entirely satisfied with the answer, but the genuine glint of fear in the man's sharp green eyes kept him silent. With a deep breath, he relented and gave Ignis a firm nod. He could pretend, but he refused to forget about Prompto. Forgetting was impossible._  


 

 ❈❈❈❈❈

  
    Ignis's words from that night haunted Gladiolus for nearly two weeks.  
  
  
             _"Perhaps it would do well to... forget."_  
  
             _"I want you to pretend none of this happened..."_  
  
  
    It was like a knife twisting in his gut each time he remembered them. He'd been restless at home, barely being able to sleep before he'd be jolted awake by dreams of Prompto being taken away.  
  
    The dreams were always the same: he was in the tank with Prompto - breathing was of no concern. The merman would smile and Gladio couldn't help wrapping his arms around his slim waist. Prompto would open his mouth as if to say something, but then his eyes would go wide. Before Gladio could react, Prompto was being yanked away by some invisible force. Every time, Gladio would try to reach out to take his hand, but his movements were suddenly sluggish. His body wouldn't cooperate, no matter how hard he tried. He could only watch, helpless as the blond was taken farther and farther away. Gladio would try to yell and scream, but water would rush into his lungs.  
  
    Every time, he would wake with a start, drenched in a cold sweat and gasping for breath.  
  
  
             _"...pretend none of this happened..."_  
  
  
    Work was worse. Being so close to the ocean made him antsy. He stared hard at the water as if he could will Prompto to rise above the surface. Gladio had to shake himself out of his reverie, remembering that he still had a responsibility to keep beachgoers safe. His coworkers often shot him concerned glances when they caught him in a daze and had to repeat themselves because he didn't hear them the first time.  
  
    Aranea grew frustrated with him, cutting back his hours because he seemed too distracted to look after people's safety. It was a liability they couldn't afford. Nyx and Libertus shared that frustration, if only because they had to pick up the slack. Even so, they sympathized with him, assuming he'd been harshly rejected and was having a hard time dealing with it - of course Crowe let slip that he'd been pining over someone - and offered to hang out during their time off.  
  
    Crowe, being Crowe, offered her own version of hanging out, and at first he'd accepted. Losing himself in his carnal desires was a way to pull himself out of his thoughts for a few hours. After the first week or so, it started to feel like he was merely going through the motions - he wasn't enjoying it anymore.  
  
    Gladio had finally admitted to himself that Crowe's wasn't the body he truly wanted to hold, or kiss, or touch. He'd given up all pretenses of thinking being attracted to a merman was strange. Maybe it was impossible to act on those feelings, but if he could at least be near the blond and see that sunshine smile...  
  
             _"Forget."_  
  
    No.  
  
             _"Pretend."_  
  
    No.  
  
             _"Forget."_  
  
    No.  
  
             _"Pretend."_ __  
  
    NO!  
  
    He couldn't. Not anymore.  
  
    It was still dark when he arrived at Vannath Coast. He stomped across the pavement to the equipment building that held scuba gear and unlocked it with his work keys. He suited up, strapped two full oxygen tanks to his back, and double and triple-checked his equipment before striding down the beach - as well as one could on the sand while wearing flippers - and stepping into the water. He grunted as he went deeper, allowing his body to adjust to the cool water. Dawn was breaking as he sank beneath the surface. The water was crystal clear and once he swam out far enough to reach the reef, the environment beneath him bloomed with color.  
  
    He went further, and the deeper he went, the dimmer the light and colors became. In the dead silence, his pulse pounded in his ears and every inhale and exhale sounded like a roar. The water was... emptier than he expected. Other than the odd shoal here and there, he only saw endless, dark blue emptiness.  
  
    Gladio wasn't sure how he expected to find Prompto like this. The ocean was incomprehensibly huge. Would he still be near the coast? Would he even be in Cygillan at this point? Suddenly, Gladio's common sense kicked in and he realized exactly what he was doing. This was a desperate gamble. He was essentially following a siren's call without realizing it. Something about Prompto pulled at him on a subconscious level.  
  
     With a start, he realized he didn't know how much time had passed. The light filtering through was so weak that he couldn't even tell where the sun's position was. He checked his air levels and his stomach turned. He'd already gone through an entire tank and was already eating well into his second. If he could have cursed then, he would have. Gladio looked up and began his ascent, figuring it would be faster and safer for his air supply if he reached the surface first. He dared a glance down and was met with a virtual abyss that sent a terrible shiver down his spine.  
  
    And uncountable number of minutes passed before he broke the surface. He took out the mouthpiece and yanked his diving mask off of his face. He could just see the peak of Mother of Pearl's roof and cursed himself for how far he had gone on his fruitless search. Puffing out his cheeks in frustration, Gladio started the long swim back to the quay.  
  
    As he grew closer to the small bay, he heard a motorboat engine approaching. When he spotted it, his stomach sank. A very angry Aranea was quickly changing direction to steer toward him.  
  
    Once she was close enough for him to hear, she yelled, "GET YOUR ASS ON THIS BOAT, AMICITIA!"  
  
    Moments later Gladio was climbing on board and sliding his feet out of the flippers. Before he could shed any other equipment Aranea grabbed for the oxygen gauges, her eyes flashing up at him in shock. Her nostrils flared in pure fury and Gladio groaned internally.  
  
    "Are you fucking kidding me? Are you fucking-" She cut herself off to turn away and take a deep breath. She rounded on him a second later, her voice shaking from the sheer force of keeping her voice calm, and somehow that was worse than being screamed at.  
  
    "You wanna tell me why you took gear without permission, without telling anyone else, and then dived alone? Not only that, but you come back and your air supply is almost completely depleted?"  
  
    "I..." Gladio started, suddenly realizing that he had not come up with a convincing excuse, "I can't tell you. Even if I could, you wouldn't believe me." It was a painfully poor excuse and he nearly cringed at himself.  
  
    Her eyes closed, inhaling and exhaling slowly, " _Gladiolus_. Your head has been out of the game. I've given you so many verbal warnings when I should have sent you home instead. But this? I  _need_ to know what's been going through your head. You risked your life, and you won't even tell me why."  
  
    Gladio couldn't even bring himself to meet Aranea's gaze. The moment he'd snapped out of his thoughts underwater, he'd known how foolish and dangerous this venture was. Still, he felt a strange calling from the ocean, as if he were being drawn to it by an invisible thread.  
  
    "When we get back to the dock, I want you to change back into your clothes and I want you to go home. Your lifeguard duties are suspended until further notice - until I know you're focused and stable enough to return."  
  
    Gladio's head snapped up, " _What?_ "  
  
    There was a brief flash of sympathy in her eyes and she slowed the boat to a stop so she could crouch in front of the brunet, "I can't risk it, Gladio. You and I both know it's more than fair punishment. You've been one of my best, but... Something about you has been different lately. If... If you need suggestions on where to find help, I know a few people. I need you at the top of your game if you wanna come back."  
  
    Gladio clenched his jaw but knew not to argue. He didn't need  _help_. He just needed...  _Prompto_. However, even that was impossible at this point. Gladio stayed silent, opting to stare out across the waves that reflected the early morning light. He let his eyes slide out of focus until the glimmers of light grew into starbursts and he felt himself disconnect from reality for a short time. When they docked, Aranea seemed content to join Gladio in his silence as they lugged the equipment back to the building Gladio had taken it from. Gladio was given a moment of privacy to peel the dive suit off and change into his dry clothes. When he reached for the tanks and packs, Aranea waved him off.  
  
    "I got this. Go on home, Gladio. And, I know it probably goes against your nature, but... maybe take some time away from the beach altogether."  
  
    "Aranea-" Gladio began to protest, but she spoke over him easily - which she was good at doing to everyone.  
  
    "I don't want you doing anything brash that could hurt you or other people. Time away from it won't kill ya. Besides, I'm trying real hard not to throttle you now, and I can't guarantee that I won't if you come back here during your suspension." She finished her sentence with a long-suffering sigh to emphasize her point.  
  
    "Yeah, okay." Gladio huffed, running a hand through his tangled hair - it was already starting to feel crusty from the saltwater. He turned and took a few steps before stopping again. He gulped heavily and forced the words out before he could lose his nerve, "I'm sorry, 'Nea. What I did was irresponsible and dangerous. I knew better, but I... I'm sorry I scared you."  
  
    His voice came out quieter than he expected. At first he wasn't sure she had caught the last part, but from her profile, he saw her worry her bottom lip. After a few seconds, she faced him with glassy eyes. Her voice was thicker than usual, with a slight rasp when she spoke, "Just take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
    Gladio nodded and turned to walk to the parking lot. He stared down at his feet until he hit the pavement. When he looked up, and between his and Aranea's vehicles occupying the otherwise empty lot, it was hard to miss the tall figure standing near his bike, his back turned to Gladio. A mess of wavy, almost unnaturally burgundy hair fluttered in the breeze. Even more unnatural was his outfit - oddly formal in appearance, with a floor-length jacket with elaborate trimming, and wearing an obscene amount of ruffles and patterned scarves.  
  
    Thinking the man would hear his footsteps as he approached, Gladio expected him to turn. When he didn't, repressed the urge to grumble, calling out instead, "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
    "Hmm?" The man seemed to rock out of his stupor and whirled around to face Gladio with raised brows and a curious expression. One arm was crossed over his chest, his other arm propped on it to rest his fingers against his cheek.  
  
    "My bike." Gladio gestured to the glossy black - though somewhat dusty - motorcycle.  
  
    "Oh, pardon me!" The man exclaimed with a distinct, proper accent, taking several steps back, "I got caught up in the view on the way to the Quayside Cradle." He briefly turned to the landscape again, "Simply stunning, isn't it? The way the light hits the quay in the morning makes it look as majestic as Leviathan herself, don't you agree?"  
  
    "Uhh... Sure." Gladio mumbled, watching as the man seemingly ignored him and continued on to the bridge that lead to Mother of Pearl and the Quayside Cradle. He brushed off the odd feeling he got from the man as he did with every other eccentric tourist that inevitably cropped up on the quay and pulled out his helmet. He put it on, sat on the bike, and started the engine.  
  
    The man watched from the bridge as the motorcycle roared to life and sped away. He hummed to himself before clicking his tongue, "You would really risk so much for that human, Prompto?" His hazel eyes shifting to regard the blond that rose from the water below.  
  
    The merman met him with his own sapphire gaze, his face exhibiting solemn determination. Without a flicker of doubt, Prompto nodded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Prompto, what are you thinking?
> 
> (I had my playlist shuffled and Ardyn's first theme started playing while I was writing his dialogue and I might be just a little afraid.)
> 
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> I can't promise that the plot for this will end up being super solid. It's for funsies and I have to ask you to just take it in stride.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


	10. Interlude II: Ardyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets a stranger who may be able to help him return to the surface as a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, and neither is this story! I'm so sorry it's taken me over 3 months to get this one out - I had the beginning of it sitting for SO LONG. February and March always seem like a rough time for me creatively, and then during April I was busy with Amicitias Week (which I still haven't technically finished) and a very nsfw Promptio fic.
> 
> Please accept this 2.9k word chapter as an apology! I think this is the longest one I've ever written for this story so far.

    "The surface changes you, doesn't it?"  
  
    Prompto whirled around at the sudden company. He had gone to the magitek research facility, as requested by the Emperor. The room he was escorted to was a little waiting room and he was left alone. Prompto had been examining a display of a large rock covered in fan worms and deep, scarlet kelp when he heard the voice.  
  
    "Everything is more vibrant - so many things to see, hear, touch, and smell." The visitor was a cecaelia with violet-red hair and black tentacles that were covered with unfamiliar grey patterns. The tentacles roiled and curled around the cecaelia's body as he neared Prompto. He continued speaking, swiping a hand through one of the fan worms, "Once you know what it's like, it makes life down here quite dull, does it not?"  
  
    "You..." Prompto started, considering the cecaelia's words, "You've been to the surface?"  
  
    "Many times, dear boy." He sighed, donning a tired, weary smile.  
  
    Prompto frowned, flicking his tail to put more space between himself and the stranger. It didn't add up: there was no other known mer who returned from the surface. Then Prompto's thoughts halted - he was the only known  _mer_  to return.  
  
    "If... If you've been there multiple times, then how come Leviathan has never known?"  
  
    "Because I don't let her detect me." The stranger answered simply, gesturing for Prompto to follow him out of the waiting room.  
  
    He opened his arms wide as they swam through the hallways, "Look around you, Prompto. You're familiar with how magitek helps us to create sustainable energy, yes? Do you know who gave Besithia the means to create magiteknology in the first place?"  
  
    "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it was you." Prompto answered, and was met with a crooked grin.  
  
    "And you would be correct. I can harness raw magical energies from this world, collect them, and bring them here to be refined into something usable. Thus, Leviathan's children have advanced and thrived without relying so heavily on the Tidemother. However, I must visit the surface to acquire certain magics."  
  
    "Okay. So, you help us by gathering magic to create magiteknology, but what do you get out of it?" Prompto asked curiously, stopping to face the cecaelia. The blond knew full-well that this stranger wouldn't use his abilities for the sake of all merpeople without some kind of compensation.  
  
    "A safe haven." He shrugged. "My home no longer exists, and the ocean can be a terribly frightening place. I use spells that allow me to avoid the Hydraean's detection so that I can earn my keep. Leviathan and her patrol would never think to search for a cecaelia-turned-human."  
  
    Prompto halted and rounded on the cecaelia with wide, excited eyes, "You can turn yourself human?"  
  
    The cecaelia was taken aback and leaned away from Prompto slightly, "Yes. It is a complicated spell to concoct, and horribly painful, but it is well worth the cover it provides."  
  
    "So you can give yourself legs? You can look like them?" The blond began bombarding him with rapid-fire questions, and the cecaelia looked down at him, overwhelmed, "How long does the spell last? Do you still need to keep your gills wet? Do you still have gills? What is it like to walk on legs?"  
  
    The stranger quieted him, chuckling and placing his hands on the merman's shoulders, "Now, now, calm down. Why the sudden curiosity with my turning human?"  
  
    Prompto hesitated. This cecaelia knew what it was like up there, so maybe... just maybe he would understand. He was the only one who could. As close as Prompto was with Cindy, she would think him mad for wanting to pursue a  _human_. She would ask the guards to keep a closer eye on him for fear of him trying to escape to the surface. The cecaelia was Prompto's only chance.  
  
    "Does... Does it work for mers too?"  
  
    The cecaelia's golden eyes gleamed and he leaned in to study Prompto carefully, "Why in the Cygillan would you want to walk among them?" Though his tone was colored with suspicion, he looked...intrigued.  
  
    "Why wouldn't I? You said it yourself," Prompto tried to appeal to him, "the surface is vibrant. After seeing it, I can't... I can't stand being trapped down here."  
  
    Ardyn frowned, backing away, "My boy, I don't become human for leisure. I go to bring valuable energies from the surface to help this domain sustained."  
  
    "O-oh... I see." Prompto muttered, ducking his head, "Nevermind, then."  
  
    It was silent for a moment before the cecaelia sighed, "I sense that the scenery is not the reason why you want to be on the surface. I trust you wouldn't ask without good reason." He looked at Prompto thoughtfully for a moment more, "Come, let's go to the surface. Show me why you want to become human. I may consider granting your wish."  
  
    Prompto's head shot up so fast he might have given himself whiplash, "Really? Okay, y-yeah, let's go!"  
  
    "Come along, then. And stay close once we leave this building so the Tidemother cannot sense us." The cecaelia motioned for Prompto to follow.  
  
    The blond's heart leapt and he hurried after the stranger, "Thank you- um...?"  
  
    "Ardyn. Ardyn Izunia."  
  
    "Thank you, Ardyn."

 

❈❈❈❈❈ 

  

    Just beneath the surface near the quay, Prompto witnessed with wonder as Ardyn held out a magic flask - one he had retrieved from some secret room at the magitek facility before they left - and spoke in a foreign and ancient sounding language before squeezing. The vial broke effortlessly it seemed, and a thick, iridescent mist swirled around Ardyn.

    The sky above the water was still dark, but Prompto could see Ardyn's face contort in pain as his body seized. His eight tentacles twitched and twisted as they fused together and morphed into fleshy, solid legs. With one strong kick, Ardyn propelled himself upward and broke the surface, followed by Prompto. Surrounded by sea foam from the transformation, the blond saw how Ardyn gasped for air, his gills now gone. His face relaxed and he spat the seawater from his mouth as he waded.

    " _There, all done._ " Ardyn spoke in human tongue, and Prompto's jaw dropped. Every marine feature Ardyn had previously had was either gone or replaced - his hands, ears, and teeth looked like a human's. " _No need to look so shocked, Prompto. This is exactly what I told you would happen._ "

    They swam to shore and Ardyn continued onto the land. The seafoam turned to clothing before Prompto's eyes, and Ardyn stood on the shore, covered head to toe in human garb. By the time he was completely out of the water, his hair and clothing were dry.

    " _Unfortunately, I have no way of giving you this particular ability. If I help you, you would be on your own to find clothes to wear._ " Ardyn explained.

    Prompto nodded in acknowledgement. It was strange that he could understand Ardyn even though he spoke the same language that Gladio and the others did. He was catching on quickly, though, and decided it was an effect of Ardyn's magic.

    " _Now, show me why you wish to become human._ " Ardyn waved to the surrounding beach.

    Prompto looked around, but the area was deserted. The humans were not awake yet, so there was no way to just show Gladio to Ardyn from here. Prompto shook his head and explained, confident Ardyn could still understand him, "There's... a human. He's - I mean... That's why I want to..."

    Ardyn covered his mouth dramatically, " _Don't tell me you've fallen for a human._ " Prompto flinched and sunk a little as if to hide. " _Oh, how tragic! And to be torn away by the Tidemother... Oh, I always did have a soft spot for stories of star-crossed lovers. Well, let's see what's so special about this human._ "

    Prompto cocked his head to the side in a silent question.

    " _If your feelings for each other and mental connections are strong enough, he will try to seek you out. Use your call, Prompto._ " Ardyn commanded.

    Prompto blanched. Ardyn was asking him to use a taboo ability. Their ancient mer ancestors would "call" out to humans - a subconscious call rather than physical - to lure them to sea. The especially sadistic ones would sing a haunting, but beautiful melody so the humans could pinpoint their location. Once the human found them, they dragged them below. Their victims were so heavily mesmerized that they didn't realize they were drowning until to was too late. Over time, humans tried to hunt mers, slaughtering them when they were distracted with calling helpless victims. Since then, Leviathan barred them from using the ability.

    "But..." Prompto said meekly, "the Tidemother has forbidden the use of-"

    " _-Call the human. Let's see how strong your connection is._ " Ardyn demanded with a strange smile. When Prompto opened his mouth again to speak, Ardyn silenced him, " _Not to worry. I will make sure your human does not come to harm. On my mark, you will end the call and he will be freed from your influence before they are in too much danger._ "

    Prompto gulped and worried his lip - briefly reminded of how Gladio pestered him to stop biting his lip so hard.

    Ardyn stooped down with an intense look in his eyes, " _Call him, Prompto._ "

    He hesitated, but closed his eyes and reached out, probing with his mind passing by dim pinpoints of conscious energies until one stood out and resonated more than the others: a strong, vibrant mind that roused and heeded his call.

    Several minutes after Prompto began his siren's song, they heard the rumble of an engine. It quieted on the pavement outside of the quay, and in the distance, a large, familiar figure climbed off the machine. It was unmistakably Gladio and Prompto's heart lurched and jumped into his throat. He wished he could go closer and get Gladio's attention, but Ardyn signaled with his hand to stay put.

    Together, they watched as Gladio approached a small building and entered. Eventually he exited wearing a grey bodysuit and strange equipment on his back and face. The tall man waded into the ocean and slipped beneath the surface. Prompto felt his stomach turn - Gladio was looking for him because of his call. Ardyn wanted to see how far Gladio would go to see how strong their connection was. Prompto felt it, felt Gladio's consciousness straining to reach out to his, strong as ever. On one hand, he was exhilarated that Gladio apparently  _did_  harbor feelings for him. On the other, it filled Prompto with ice cold dread because that meant he had incredible influence over him. Humans were vulnerable, he'd always been told, but he'd never known just how much until now.

    The sky was steadily getting lighter and lighter until the sun peered over the horizon. Prompto glanced up at Ardyn anxiously. How far did he expect Prompto to push Gladio? Ardyn's gaze was focused on the water, however, idly tapping his finger against his leg - counting, Prompto realized, but he didn't know what. All the equipment Gladio had been wearing must have helped him breathe underwater, and Prompto came to the conclusion that Ardyn knew how long it would last.

    So that was it, then: to see if their link was strong enough to push Gladio to the verge of imminent danger. He didn't like the thought, but he needed to trust that Ardyn would stick to his word and signal for him to stop his song before the point of no return.

    " _Stop the call._ " Ardyn instructed almost as soon as the thought had crossed Prompto's mind. As soon as the cecaelia spoke, he severed the link with a gasp. The blond soon realized, though, that it was not because Ardyn had finished counting. They had both failed to notice another vehicle approach, or to notice another human entering and exiting the shed in a panic. It had been the roar of a motor boat that caused Ardyn to signal to Prompto.

    A young, silver-haired woman sped through the quay's waters, stopping at several points to look over the edge. She seemed to spot movement - bubbles, followed by Gladio breaking the surface - and maneuvered the motorboat over, yelling as she did.

    " _Come, Prompto. We can't let them spot us._ " Ardyn whispered, gesturing for the blond to follow him under the walkway that connected the pier to the structure built over the water. From there, they could hear a distant, heated argument. Or rather, it sounded one-sided on the woman's part. Prompto heard footsteps in the sand and looked up to see Ardyn walking away.

    "Hey! Where-?"

    Ardyn held a finger up to his lips and then held his hand out as a sign for Prompto to stay where he was. The blond sunk into the water until his head from the nose up was above water. Ardyn disappeared around the corner of the stone wall, and all Prompto could do was wait.

    Prompto leaned against the supports, only to jump a moment later when he heard heavy footsteps hit the stairs on the other side of the pier - Gladio. He shivered when he heard the deep voice, not realizing how much he'd missed it, " _Can I help you, sir?_ " Prompto realized he could also understand Gladio as he spoke in human tongue. Perhaps it was an effect of being close enough to Ardyn and his powers.

    There was a hum that sounded like Ardyn, and he heard Gladio speak again, " _My bike._ "

    " _Oh, pardon me! I got caught up in the view on the way to the Quayside Cradle._ " A pause, and then, " _Simply stunning, isn't it? The way the light hits the quay in the morning makes it look as majestic as Leviathan herself, don't you agree?_ " Prompto glanced over his shoulder and indeed saw how beautifully the sunlight sparkled on the water. Though, the view was definitely more extraordinary from the surface than it was beneath it.

    " _Uhh... Sure._ " Gladio mumbled. Prompto heard Ardyn walk onto the bridge, and he stared up at the cecaelia's back, waiting for  _something_. A minute later, a motor rumbled to life and revved, gradually growing quieter as the machine got further from the beach.

  
     Ardyn turned and clicked his tongue, " _You would really risk so much for that human, Prompto?_ "

    When Ardyn's golden stare finally landed on Prompto below, Prompto steeled his resolve and nodded firmly.

 

❈❈❈❈❈

 

     "Gods, Prom, where've you been?" Cindy hissed when Prompto arrived at their home nearly two hours later. She ushered the merman inside and pulled him into a quick hug, "I woke up and you were gone, I couldn't find you anywhere! I've been worried sick."  
  
    Prompto sighed wearily, pulling away to meet her green gaze, "Sorry, Cin. I was summoned by the Emperor. I didn't have time to tell you." It wasn't actually lie, he really had been summoned, but he wasn't about to tell her what had really happened after he arrived at the magitek facility.  
  
    "Oh..." Cindy's eyes widened and she asked gently, "It's already time? What... What kind of punishment did they decide on?"  
  
    "I... I don't know yet." Prompto resisted the urge to wince. Well, that wasn't  _exactly_  a lie either. "I'll find out in a few days." With any luck, he wouldn't hear of any punishment, and would instead be on the surface again - as a  _human_.  
  
    "I hate that you have to be punished at all, but... I'm sorry, I just wanted you back and know you were alive and safe. I'm so sorry."  
  
    "Stop that. You have no reason to apologize, Cin." Prompto gave her a shaky smile before pulling her back into a hug, feeling guilt tug at his gut. He would be leaving her  _again,_ but he didn't belong here anymore. After having experienced what little he had of the surface, he couldn't live down in the depths of the ocean. The colors were too dim, the sounds too muted, and the strict rules set in place by the Tidemother felt suffocating after having tasted freedom.

 

❈❈❈❈❈

 

    "What was the purpose of taking the boy to the surface? The Hydraean has been on edge as of late. If she found out you took him, she would have had both our heads." Emperor Aldercapt questioned the cecaelia, visibly trying not to let his fury get the best of him.  
  
    "You wound me, Your Benevolence." Ardyn drawled, feigning offense. The smirk at the corners of his mouth gave him away, though, "You think me foolish enough to be caught by  _her_? The audacity!"  
  
    The Emperor laughed darkly, "How thoughtless of me. Please accept my apologies, Ardyn."  
  
    "Because of our visit to the surface, I have secured you a willing volunteer to lure the Hydraean away. There will be no need to force him to help you. He all but demanded I turn him human in order to live up there. He believes it will be his opportunity to escape." The cecaelian explained with wicked delight, tentacles coiling.  
  
    There was a deep, croaking laugh from Besithia, who had remained silent up until then. "So when the Hydraean leaves to retrieve the boy, we make our move to overwhelm her. Her powers are the last piece of the puzzle."  
  
    "Excellent work, Ardyn. Soon, we will harness the might of the ocean, and  _I_  will become the ruler of land and sea!" Iedolas clenched his fist victoriously, missing the sinister smirk that curled Ardyn's lips as the cecaelia turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh ho ho!_ Who would have guessed Ardyn of all people?
> 
> Prompto, in the end, is still too trusting for his own good.
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> I can't promise that the plot for this will end up being super solid. It's for funsies and I have to ask you to just take it in stride.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


	11. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is concerned for Gladio and decides to keep him company. It's been over a week since his scuba excursion, and Gladio is just sick of everyone worrying over him. A call from Crowe, however, has him rushing back to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Written for Promptio Week: Day Two - Beach]
> 
> Wow, Noctis finally makes an appearance in person!

    Incessant knocking at his apartment door had Gladio groaning in frustration. He had spent the better part of an hour trying to tell Noctis that he didn't need to come over -  _"Seriously, don't. I'm not in the mood."_  
  
    He swung the door open, completely unsurprised to see the smug, raven-haired young man standing outside.  
  
    "We're hanging out tonight whether you like it or not. You shouldn't be moping around by yourself." Noct said, planting his hands on his hips.  
  
    "Whatever those guys told you is shit. I'm fine." Gladio moved to shut the door, but a boot kept it open.  
  
    "Ow!  _Dude!_ " Noct exclaimed, shoving the door back open and walking in.  
  
    Gladio sighed in reluctant acceptance of the situation, "Then don't put your foot in the door."  
  
    "But it looks so cool when they do it on tv..." Noctis grumbled. He plopped himself on the couch and reached for the remote. Before Gladio could scold him and tell him to leave, Noct cleared his throat.  
  
    "I dunno, man. Aranea told Nyx that you used scuba gear without permission and ran the tanks nearly empty. And for what? What were you even doing down there?" Noct flipped through channels, but paused, making eye contact. He was giving Gladiolus a genuine look of concern.  
  
    "Nyx said Crowe mentioned you got rejected? I didn't even know you were interested in someone. But... Gladio, no one -  _no one_  - is worth throwing your life away for."  
  
    "Are you really giving me this lecture right now?" Gladio asked, dumbfounded. "I wasn't trying to date anyone, and I wasn't trying to throw my life away. I just... I don't know... wanted some time to myself to think." He finished lamely.  
  
    Now it was Noctis's turn to stare with a dumbfounded expression, brows disappearing under his bangs. "There are better places to think, dude. Come on, you can be honest with me."  
  
    The brunet rolled his eyes with a huff and turned his back on Noctis. The kid didn't know what he was talking about, and how could he? There was no way Gladio could explain the truth. In the time Ignis had held Prompto in the housing tank, Noctis hadn't managed to drop in, and so he never experienced the revelation of merfolk existence. And without tangible proof...  
  
    Noctis continued, disrupting Gladio's train of thought, "In all the time I've known you, you've always gotten the girls and guys you liked. It's your first time dealing with rejection, it's not a big deal to admit it. And, hey, it happens to everyone at least once. It sucks, I know, but you move on and find better people-"  
  
    "-Will you stop?!" Gladio shouted, rounding on the smaller man, "The whole situation is ridiculous and I know what I did was dangerous! Aranea shouldn't be telling  _anyone_  in the first place - she knows those assholes are huge gossips. And Crowe has no business talking about my personal life, nor does Nyx, or Libertus, or anyone else!"  
  
    He was rambling, but  _damn it_ , he was frustrated that his privacy was being invaded and dissected. He knew they were concerned, but he couldn't even explain the true reason for diving. He couldn't really even explain it to himself. Sure, he missed Prompto and felt drawn to the merman, but something about that morning... It felt like he was being lured, called to the ocean. His brain and gut had urged him to go.  
  
    If he told anyone he had dived to find a  _merman_ , they'd call him delusional. Gladio doubted Iggy, Luna, and Ravus would put themselves and their careers on the line to back him up.  
  
    Noctis was staring at him, taken aback, and Gladio deflated slightly. He knew the kid cared. A lot of people cared and tried dropping in - even his sister had. He just felt like a lion being poked too many times.  
  
    "I'm sorry, Noct, but I'm not looking for help. You wanna be here and keep me company that bad, then you gotta promise me you won't try to get me to talk about it. 'Cause I don't wanna."  
  
    "Okay, okay!" Noct put his hands up in surrender, "We don't have to talk about it. We'll just... chill."  
  
    Gladio studied the raven-haired man, feeling wary. Wide, midnight blue eyes stared back with earnest. With a long sigh - his millionth in the past week-and-a-half - Gladio dropped heavily onto the couch next to Noct.  
  
    "Thank you." The lifeguard grunted and gazed blankly at the screen currently playing a rerun of [_Li'l Malbuddy_](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Li%27l_Malbuddy).  
  
    Noct stayed silent for all of fifteen seconds before he opened his mouth again, "So... You really weren't interested in someone? Crowe seemed pretty convinced-"  
  
    "-Sounds like you're trying to get me to talk about it, Noct." Gladio interrupted, feeling a scowl settle deep into his face.  
  
    "Alright, geez!" Noct groaned, sinking in his seat. "Sorry, I just... I have a lot of questions and we haven't hung out in a really long time. You're one of my best friends and I... I got  _scared_  when I heard all that stuff."  
  
    Gladio scratched the back of his neck, feeling slightly guilty. He wouldn't deny that what he did was worrisome behavior. He just didn't want people trying to stick their noses into this, regardless of how good their intentions were. He'd been fine since that day, more restless and bored than anything.  
  
    "What the hell happened to your hand?" Noctis asked, completely abandoning the subject and reaching for the hand Gladio was scratching his neck with.  
  
    It caught the brunet by surprise when Noct examined his wrist. Fresh, pink scars - five of them - marked where Prompto's claws had sunk into his skin the day he and Ignis took the merman from the beach.  
  
    "Uh... Just a little accident with a cat. A big cat. It just really didn't like me." Gladio lied on the fly, cringing inwardly at how bad it sounded. Noct looked more than a little unconvinced, but whatever response he had was cut off by Gladio's ringtone.  
  
    Gladio picked up his phone to read the caller ID:  
  
    'Crowe'  
  
  
    He frowned. He knew her schedule and knew she was on duty. It was nearing sunset and her shift was nearly done. Gladio tapped the icon to answer.  
  
    "Hey. I know you're on duty, why're you calling me?" He asked.  
  
    " _Hey. Look, Gladio, I know you're on probation and everything, but you need to come to the beach. Now._ " Crow replied in a rush. His brow twitched at the urgency in her voice.  
  
    "Well, you said it yourself. I'm on probation, and Aranea would kill me if I did, and you know it." Gladio ignored how Noctis perked up, clearly able to hear the other side of the conversation.  
  
    " _She told me to call you down here. It's a free pass, you won't get in trouble. Gladio, remember that guy you told me about? The one you liked?_ "  
  
    "There  _was_  someone!" Noctis hissed, leaning closer to the phone. Gladio shot him a glare, switching his phone to the other ear to hold the smaller man away.  
  
    "What about him?" Gladio grunted, silently wrestling against Noct's limbs.  
  
    " _He's here. We've got him sitting under the refreshment tent._ "  
  
    The lifeguard stilled. That... That wasn't possible.  
  
    "You sure about that, Crowe?" He chuckled nervously. It was definitely a mistake on her part. She didn't even know what Prompto looked like, and she definitely would have noticed a  _fin_.  
  
    " _Well, he doesn't seem to speak Lucian. But the only thing he's been saying since we found him is 'Gladio? Gladio? Gladio?' Call me crazy, but I think he's looking for_ you." Crowe said sarcastically, and Gladio could picture her now: hand on her hip and wearing the same condescending smile she gets when people dare question her intelligence.  
  
    " _Okay, tell me if this sounds familiar: cute, blond, big blue eyes you can't say no to? Wearing absolutely nothing, by the way,_ except _for a necklace with black and gold skulls and a cross? A necklace that I know for a fact belongs to one_ Gladiolus Amicitia."  
  
    "Comin'." Gladio said before hanging up. He sat in a daze, trying to comprehend the information Crowe had just given him... But it wasn't sinking in. It made no sense. Prompto was a merman.  
  
    He stood, pocketing his phone. He needed to go down to the beach to see for himself, and possibly prove Crowe was wrong, if anything. Noct was at his heels as he left his apartment, descended the stairs, and went out into the parking lot. The smaller man bumped into his back as Gladio came to a sudden halt.  
  
    "We're taking your car."  


 

❈❈❈❈❈

  
    It was refreshing to step foot on the beach after being away for so long. Gladio felt some of his stress ease at the sight of the quay. With Noctis at his side, they made their way to the large, red, square tent where lifeguards would spend their breaks, and where beach goers would be taken if they were over-heated or injured. The entrance flaps, as always, were rolled up and out of the way. In the distance, he spotted Nyx and Lib turn on top of their towers to wave at him. He gave a small wave in return.

    Straight ahead, Aranea and Crowe were standing close and conversing. Gladio's eyes scanned what he could see of the tent's interior, but saw nothing except the coolers for water, sports drinks, and snacks.

    "There you are!" Crowe called, looking up first.

    Before Gladio could ask where the guy they'd found was, Aranea gestured for him to follow her. His heart thudded nervously, trailing behind her.

    "Hey, kid, look who's here." Aranea said as Gladiolus and Noctis were turning the corner at the mouth of the tent.

    The figure sitting near the corner, wrapped up in a large, white towel, looked up at the sound of her voice.

    Gladio froze in utter shock. Fluffy, blond hair framed a familiar freckled face. The eyes were as vibrantly blue as he remembered them being when he first saw them. Bluer than the ocean.

    It was Prompto.

    The blond made a small noise as he scrambled clumsily to stand on legs -  _LEGS!_  He attempted to step forward, but his ankles and knees wobbled dangerously. Prompto lost his balance and started to fall. With reflexes quick as a cat's, Gladio rushed forward and caught Prompto in his arms before he could fall. The blond's arms flew out to throw around Gladio's neck for support.

    "I've got you..." He murmured, instinctually wrapping his arms firmly around Prompto's smaller frame, keeping the towel mostly in place as well.

    Prompto gazed up at him, and he looked... exhausted. His pink lips parted, tilting up ever-so-slightly at the corners. "Gla...dio?" He said haltingly.

    Gladio smiled warmly at the soft sound of his voice. He reached up and brushed some strands of hair out of Prompto's face. "Yeah, I'm here. I've got you, you're okay."

    Prompto gave a small, tired hum before slumping into Gladio's chest and tucking his head under his chin. Gladio held him securely, stroking his hair. He had absolutely no explanation for how Prompto was here on the beach, looking completely human and with no sign of having ever been a merman. Gladio could see his necklace looping around the back of Prompto's pale neck - the very same one he'd left with Prompto the day he'd rescued the merman.

    A necklace given and kept as a promise of return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise that the plot for this will end up being super solid. It's for funsies and I have to ask you to just take it in stride.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [capsized due to captivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156719) by [butchgirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchgirls/pseuds/butchgirls)




End file.
